The Girls Next Door
by uhhh.xD
Summary: A Dasey and somewhat Lizwin story, but mostly Dasey, feel me? Sorry if it's not good... it's my first story. R&R and tell me what you think.
1. New people in the neighborhood

**The girls next door.**

Disclaimer: MacDonald's and Venturi's don't know each other. Derek and Edwin become attracted to the two girls who move in next door. A Dasey and Lizwin story. First story made…hope you like it!

**I don't own Life with Derek.** Sorry for changing the whole story of Life with Derek. Wanted something different

**Chapter One: New people in the neighborhood.**

"Derek! Get down here!" Derek Venturi's dad, George Venturi yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Derek yelled from his room. Derek groaned at got off his bed and wiped his eyes since he just woke up.

Derek Venturi had the life. He was the captain of the hockey team, ladies man, man of the school. When he got downstairs, he saw Edwin, Marti, and his dad in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Okay, question. Why did you wake me up at ten in the morning? Why are you yelling at me? And what did I do this time?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"You mean questions-" "Shut up Edwin!" Derek yelled cutting off Edwin. Edwin just scowled at Derek.

"Well Derek, we're going to meet the new people next door that's moving in. Heard there're three of them, a mother and two daughters. They're around both your age, Edwin and Derek. And the Davis' from across the block wants us to meet and introduce each other. So hurry up and get dressed. We're going in a while after all of you a ready." George explained sipping his coffee and putting his mug in the sink to wash.

"Girls huh? Edwin, we may have some dates. Well for sure I will." Derek said smirking. Edwin just rolled his eyes.

"Smerek I want candy!" Marti yelled.

"Later Smati. I promise I'll buy you some after we get acquainted to the… what's their names?" Derek asked.

"MacDonald's." George responded. "Now hurry Derek. I have to go to work in an hour so get dressed."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you Dad." With that he walked up the stairs, took a shower, changed into dark jeans, a button up dress shirt, but left the buttons undone. Put a pair of sneakers and walked downstairs to find Edwin on the sofa, Marti playing with her toys on the floor, and George fixing his papers and putting it in his briefcase.

George looked up and saw Derek ready and told everyone to go out the door. When they got outside, they saw a moving truck, many boxes, a woman around George's age, and her daughter that looked to be around Edwin's age.

Edwin just stared at the girl his age. She was shorted then him from his view, brunette, with her hair cut layered that ended at her shoulders. She was wearing a shirt that hugged her body, and a pair of short shorts, since it was really hot in Canada at that time of year. Derek looked down at his brother and started laughing.

"Stop gawking Edwin. Go talk to her."

"Later, when we go introduce ourselves." Edwin said, eyes never leaving from the girl near the moving truck.

"Come on kids, let's go say hello." George said, walking towards the driveway towards the neighbor's driveway, where the mother was.

"Hello there, I'm George Venturi, and these are my kids. Derek, Marti, and Edwin Venturi." George said putting out his hand to shake her hand then pointing to whom was who. She looked at him and smiled at him.

"Hello, I'm Nora. Nora MacDonald. My girls are around here, I'll introduce them in a minute when I find them." Nora said laughing, and George joining the laugh.

"Well we came by to say welcome to the neighborhood, and we're your next door neighbor. Would you guys like to have dinner at our house tonight? I don't know if you ladies have food since you're just moving in, but if you're planning to get food around here, then okay, but the invitation is still up." George blabbed out, and Derek rolled his eyes, knowing his dad thought Nora was attractive.

Nora had short hair, just like her daughter he already saw. She was wearing capris bottoms, and a white shirt.

"Well George, I'm not sure what the girls would like, but I guess we can go and have dinner with you and your family, if it's not a hassle. If it is, then we'll be fine and look for a place to eat around here." Nora replied.

"Oh no, it won't be a hassle. We can order some Chinese, and we can talk about the area around here, that way you and your husband and daughters wouldn't get too lost." George said.

"Oh no, I'm just a single mother, with two wonderful daughters."

"Oh, sorry I assumed. I am too. Single father with two sons and a daughter." George replied.

"Mom! Where's my box of CD's and posters? I-" Lizzie yelled turning around to see four new face with her mom, "Um… hi." She said waving.

"Honey, this is George Venturi, our next door neighbors. And these are his kids, Marti, Derek and Edwin." Nora said pointing at all of them.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Lizzie said. She looked at the Venturi family, and thought of how good looking all of them were. Her eyes finally landed on the last one, Edwin. She caught him staring at her, and she smiled, a blush creeping up to her cheeks. She turned to her mother, to hide her blush. _He's cute._ She thought to herself.

"Mom do you know which box it mine? I want to put my stuff in my room."

"Right here honey, can one of you help her? She just got out on an injury, and I don't want her hurting her back again." Nora asked one of the sons. Edwin walked forward and looked at Nora.

"I'll help her Ms. MacDonald. Hi Lizzie."

"Hi Edwin, come follow me. I'll show you to my room." And with that, he picked up the box and followed Lizzie into the house. Derek just smirked at his brother. _Way to get at her Ed_, he thought to himself.

"So Nora where's your other daughter? Lizzie seems like a wonderful daughter." George said putting Marti down, and Marti ran after Edwin.

"Marti! Come back here!" George yelled.

"Nooo!" Marti yelled back making Nora and Derek laugh.

"Don't worry, the house is pretty much empty anyways, so she can run around inside." Nora said smiling at George. George just nodded and Derek just looked around the front yard and the front door. _So where is the daughter around my age?_ He thought to himself.

He lost his train of thoughts as a brunette teen walked out of the front door reading some paper in her hand. She was wearing white tank tops that hugged to her body and showed off her curves. She was also wearing a pair of short black and white shorts that showed off her tanned long legs. _Whoa baby_. Derek thought to himself. She was very attractive. Hot was the word that popped on into his head. Derek couldn't help but check her out. She wasn't like the other girls in his school. He had pretty attractive ladies in his school, but they weren't as attractive as this one.

"Hey mom, who's the guy inside with Liz-" she stopped midway through her question when she looked up to see her mom speaking… well flirting with some man, and a guy younger then the one her mother was speaking to staring at her. She smiled and moved to her mother.

"Well this is my other daughter and the oldest. George, Derek Venturi, this is Casey." Nora introduced pointing out like she did for Lizzie whom was who. She turned to the house and continued his explanation, "and the one who's helping Lizzie is Edwin. The little girl that was running around the house is Marti. They are George's children.

Casey smiled and waved at both George and Derek. _Derek Venturi? He's good looking. Real good looking._ Casey thought to herself and smiled wider as she spoke to them. "Hi there, it's nice to meet you." _She has a sweet voice_… Derek thought to himself and smiled at Casey. Casey smiled at turned to her mother.

"Mom do you need anymore help with the boxes? I can get some more if there are more in the truck?" Casey suggested, feeling like there were a pair of eyes staring at her as she spoke to her mother.

"Well there's more, but I don't know if you can carry them. They're a little bit heavy, and you know your injury." Nora said worriedly.

"Both your daughters are injured?" George asked. Derek just raised his eyebrows at his father.

"Yes, Casey here, she got hurt while playing basketball when she was on the team at her old school. And likewise with Lizzie, but Lizzie got hurt in hockey."

"What kind of injury did you get before?" Derek asked, finally speaking.

"Dislocated my right arm, and I twisted my ankles numerous times. The latest one I have was that I broke my right arm, so I'm out for the season." Casey said looking down, feeling disappointed.

Derek nodded and he had to admit, Casey was interesting. And he was sure was intrigued and wanted to learn more about her.

"Did you need help with bringing anything in, Ms. MacDonald? Since Casey can't carry any heavy boxes, I'll be glad to be a helper and bring in some things?" Derek asked. Derek usually didn't help out. Especially around the house, but he was strongly attracted to Casey, which made him want to be help out.

"Yes, just carry these things that are Casey's and bring it inside please." Nora said and Derek just nodded.

He picked up the box, which wasn't to heavy and followed Casey inside, where she led him into her room, which was upstairs next to Lizzie's room. They both could hear Lizzie giggling and Edwin talking in her room, and walked into what seemed to be Casey's room. He put down the box and looked around the room. Casey sat on her bed and started working on opening the box, while Derek looked around the room. The walls were blue and there were many of Casey's moving boxes scattered around the room. Some closed, and the rest mostly opened.

"So Casey, how do you like this area of Canada? Where'd you come from anyway?"

Casey turned around from what she was doing and stared at him.

"Well this place isn't half so bad. Just need to get used to the area, you know? And I used to live in Toronto." Casey said.

"Oh cool. So if you need help getting around this area you can come to me, I'll be glad to help you out." Derek said. Casey smiled and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind. You're little sister is so cute. She was jumping around downstairs. It was adorable." Casey said. Derek just smirked. _He looks so cute when he does that. _She thought to herself.

"That's my Smarti."

"Smarti, huh?" Casey asked

"Yeah… it's this nickname she and I both have. She calls me Smerek and I call her Smarti." Derek explained shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Smerek… I like the name Derek." Casey said winking at him.

"Hmm, well what can I say, Smarti knows how to pick names." Derek said shrugging, making Casey laughing. _Her laugh isn't like those annoying laughs. It's the sweet laughs. Hmm… I can get use to that_. Derek thought.

"Derek! Edwin!" George called out.

"Lizzie! Casey!" Nora called out also.

"Well I guess we should go down there, thanks again for help me out with the box." Casey said smiling at Derek. Derek turned to look at her and had the same smile she had.

"My pleasure, and it was **very** nice meeting you." Derek said. Casey just smiled bigger and they made their way out of her room.

In front of her room, they met up with Edwin and Lizzie, who were also smiling widely. Lizzie looked at Casey and Derek who were walking out of Casey's room and arched her eyebrow up. All she got was a smile from Casey and a wink. Edwin looked at Derek and Derek just smirked at his little brother. They all walked down with Casey and Lizzie in front with Derek and Edwin behind them, all having smiles on their faces. They went into the kitchen, where George, Nora, and Marti were standing speaking to each other. When their parents heard them approaching, they turned to them.

"Okay, George, well we'll meet up with you say around seven for dinner?" Nora asked.

"Yup we'll have dinner ready. Come one kids. We'll see you later ladies." George said waving.

Edwin looked at Lizzie and Lizzie smiled at him and waved goodbye. Derek looked at Casey and smiled at each other.

"Well I'll see you later at my place." Derek said walking towards the door.

"Yup. Bye Derek." Casey said.

Derek and Edwin walked out the door both having smiles on their faces.

"Casey's sister is hot."

"**Casey's** hot." Derek said. The two boys looked at each other and both laughed shaking their heads.

"We have a thing for the MacDonald girls." Edwin said, pointing out the obvious.

Casey and Lizzie watched Derek and Edwin walk away.

"Boy do we have it for the Venturi sons." Lizzie said laughing.

"Oh yes. We do." Casey said closing the door with a smile on her face. _Definitely._

**So what you think about it? Hope you all liked it. R&R and tell me what you think about it. On to the next chapter... **__


	2. Dinner with the Venturi

**Okay. Hope you guys like it. Been real busy. But yes. Here it is**

**Chapter two: Dinner with the Venturi family.**

As the MacDonald girls finished settling down in their new home, the time past by quickly. By the end of the day, Casey was laying down on Lizzie's bed exhausted, thinking about how much she misses Toronto.

"So what did you think about Edwin's brother?" Lizzie asked, knowing _exactly_ what Casey thought.

Casey smirked and replied, "He's okay. He's good looking and seems like a nice guy, but I'm not putting myself out if that's what you're trying to get at."

"I know. You never go for any of the guys who ask you out. You ruled the school, but never got said yes to anyone. What's the deal with that anyways?" Lizzie asked looking at Casey quizzically.

"Look, I'm not that easy. I mean I go on dates and everything but-"

"But you don't stay in a relationship. The last guy you were with was in eight grade. And the guys you dated were guys out of Toronto. Just watch out for Derek. From what Edwin told me he's a ladies man." Lizzie said.

"He may be cute, but I'm not letting him in that easily." Casey replied.

"Case! Liz! Get ready to go to Venturi's residence! We're leaving in an hour." Nora yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay!" They both yelled and Casey got off of Lizzie's bed and went into her room. She took a shower and fixed her hair. She then went inside her room to put on a fitted black and white tank top that showed off her curves, with some low-rise jeans that showed a little skin at her stomach. As she began to put on some make up Lizzie ran into her room.

"Casey? Can you put on some make-up on me?" Lizzie asked. Lizzie usually didn't wear make-up, but she thought Edwin was really cute, so she wanted look good for him. Casey smiled and nodded.

Casey looked at her little sister's outfit and smiled. She was wearing low-rise jeans also, and a yellow and white halter-top. Lizzie was growing up into a young woman that Casey could see.

After putting make-up on Lizzie, she put some one herself, then put on some sneakers that matched her outfit and went downstairs to meet up with her mother and Lizzie.

"Ready?" Nora asked, "Yup." Lizzie nodded, "Let's go." Casey said. And with that they all walked out the front door towards the Venturi residence.

Nora ran the doorbell, while Casey and Lizzie were talking about how much they were missing Toronto.

"It's not the same Liz! Here, we know no one. We have to start all over. My life was great. I had everything I wanted. Here, I'm nothing." Casey exclaimed aggravated.

It was true; Casey had everything a girl could want. She was popular. Every guy wanted to be with her. Every girl wanted to be her or was jealous of her. She always played hard to get, so guys would want her more. She was a dancer, a cheerleader, a smart student, and a basketball player **(A/N I love basketball xD)**. Everything went downhill when Nora told them they were moving because she got a new job offer.

"I miss it too, but what can we do?" Lizzie asked.

"Leave and go back to Toronto!" Casey yelled out.

"Casey… don't-" Nora warned but Casey cut her off.

"Don't what?" don't start? We were better off in Toronto, and not this bullshit place! And you know I'm right!"

"Casey!" Nora yelled, upset with Casey's outburst.

"Whatever." Casey said and walked off.

"Case, where are you going?" Nora asked, as the door opened, showing Derek behind the front door. He stared at Nora's back, then two figures walking away from his house.

"The park!" Casey yelled back.

"Casey! Come back here!" Nora yelled.

"No! I don't want to be here! You knew from when you told me we were moving I'd be acting like this. Just… ugh. Let me just blow some steam." Casey said continuing to run away.

"Casey, wait up!" Lizzie yelled trying to catch up to Casey, but Casey wouldn't stop walking.

Nora let out a loud sigh shaking her head. She turned to Derek and said, "I'm so sorry. Casey is having a hard time dealing with moving."

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Was the park she was talking about across the street?" Derek asked getting his jacket.

"I'm pretty sure. You don't have to go after her. She just needs to cool off." Nora said.

"No it's fine. Edwin, come on! We're getting Casey and Lizzie!" Derek yelled out. Edwin came running from the kitchen grabbing a sweater from the sofa. Derek turned back to Nora and said, "Don't worry, we're be back in a while. Dad! Edwin and I are going to get Casey and Lizzie!"

"Alright son." George said from the kitchen.

"Thank you so much Derek and Edwin." Nora said walking into the house. Edwin and Derek gave her a nod and began walking.

Once Edwin knew he was away enough to begin speaking, he began. "So what exactly are we doing?"

"We are getting the MacDonald daughters." Derek said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Is this a way to get Casey into going out with you?" Edwin asked suspiciously. Derek just gave a smirk.

"What Derek wants, Derek gets." Derek said grinning.

"Well I think you're going to have a tough time with her."

"Why you say that?" Derek asked looking down at his little brother.

"Because Lizzie told me. She maybe real cute and all, but she's hard to get. All the guys at Toronto didn't even get a change." Edwin exclaimed.

"That's because Derek Venturi wasn't there." Derek countered.

"Well I'm just telling you. She's a challenge."

"I love challenges." Derek said smiling. Edwin just shook his head laughing and continued walking till they heard yelling… well Casey's telling and sobs. They stopped at the picnic table and Derek sat down.

"Maybe we should wait for a while." Derek suggested. He couldn't take it when girls cried.

"Yeah. Let's let her cool down first." Edwin replied and Derek nodded.

Meanwhile, with Casey and Lizzie, Lizzie was trying to calm Casey down, but Casey wouldn't listen.

"Come on Casey! It'll get better." Lizzie said.

"Mom didn't let us have a chance to have a saying oh whether or not we wanted to move. I mean I'm trying, but we left when our cousin was in need, and she needs us. I may not be cool with her, but family is family and I will help. But we can't now because we left!" Casey yelled out dropping to the ground sobbing.

Lizzie stood there for a moment, then walked over to her sister and put her arm and they stayed like that till Casey crying went down.

"Don't worry… she'll be fine. We'll be fine. I know it's not Toronto, but it'll be fine. We could ask mom if we could visit Victoria **(A/N I know, they hate each other so much in the show, but they still do in the story but Casey still cares about family.)** for the weekend. She probably would let us stay with dad. Come on, they're probably waiting and worried about us. How about when we go home, we can watch some movies and each a lot of junk food and then get sick and stay home," Lizzie said trying to cheer up Casey.

"Thanks Liz. You always know the ways to make my day. Love you kiddo." Casey said hugging her little sister.

"Love you too Case. Come on." Lizzie got up and pulled her sister and they began walking. They stopped dead on their tracks when they saw two figures sitting at the picnic tables. The two figures stood up walking towards them showing Derek and Edwin.

"Hey. We came to pick you up, but we didn't want to disturb your venting so we waited here. Are you okay?" Derek asked. Casey looked at her sister and smiled then looked at Derek with her blue teary eyes.

"Yes I'm fine now. I'm sorry you had to hear me yell. I'm just new around here, and I miss my home so much." Casey said.

Edwin and Lizzie were walking forward with each other speaking quietly leaving Derek and Casey walking beside each other. All four of them got to know a little bit about each other. Edwin liked a new girl every day when he was little. Derek is captain of his hockey team and very popular. Lizzie plays soccer and will be attending the same school Edwin is attending. And Casey is very smart and will be attending the same school Derek was attending.

_This will be interesting_… all three of them thought when they got into the Venturi's house.

"Dad! We're back." Derek yelled out.

Nora came running out of the kitchen and hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry honey I never asked you what you wanted."

"It's okay mom. I'll be fine. I just need some time to… adjust." Casey said and Nora nodded.

"Well let's eat!" George said walking out of the kitchen. Everyone nodded and sat at the table. On one side, it was George, Marti, Edwin and Derek. On the opposite side it was Nora, Lizzie and Casey. They began eating and George and Nora began to speak.

"So what do your daughters do?" George asked nonchalantly.

"Well Lizzie plays hockey, and loves it so much. And Casey here does a lot of things. She plays basketball; she was a cheerleader at her old school, and a dancer. She still is, and I think she's planning on doing it still, right honey?" Nora asked looking at Casey. Casey smiled and nodded. Derek smiled when he heard she dances and does other things than that.

"Yes, hopefully I'll make it on the school squad and dance on some team or something." Casey said.

"I can put in a good word for you to the cheerleaders." Derek suggested. Casey turned red and smiled. "Thanks. That'd be helpful."

"George what about your kids? What do they like to do?" Nora asked.

"Well Edwin, he's a maniac. And he does whatever he wants. Marti is great in her special ways. And Derek, well he's captain of the hockey team. And the ladies man." George said. Derek smiled and Casey looked at Derek. _Ladies man huh?_ She thought to herself.

After eating dinner, Nora was helping George clean the dishes, and the kids were in the living room. Marti was already in her room getting ready for bed.

"Hey Lizzie, want to play some games in my room?" Edwin asked.

Lizzie nodded and they walked upstairs to play some games leaving Casey on the sofa and Derek on his recliner.

"Your brother seems to have an attraction to my little sister." Casey said looking at Derek.

"Yeah, well your sister seems to have a thing for my little brother also. Would you like a tour of the house? Since Lizzie and you were at the park, you didn't get to see the house." Derek suggested. Casey nodded and they stood up and began walking up the stairs.

"So the house isn't that big, but it fits perfectly for all of us. The first room is my dad's. And this room is Edwin's" Derek said as he opened the door to find Lizzie and Edwin sitting next to each other very close playing some video game. When they saw the door opened they moved apart and continued playing. Casey just laughed while Derek smirk at his little brother.

"What are you guys doing?" Derek asked.

"Playing games. What are you two doing?" Edwin asked not looking up at his brother.

"Showing Casey around. See you guys later." Derek said closing the door.

They continued walking till they hit Marti's room. Derek opened the door to find Marti running around her room. When Marti heard her door open she turned to the door and started running after Derek."

"Smerek!"

"Smarti! Aren't you supposed to be sleeping huh?" Derek said picking up his little sister and putting her into her bed, only to have Marti jump right out of her bed.

"But I don't want to Smerek please!' Marti pleaded hugging her favorite brother.

"Okay Smarti, but only for a while." Derek said placing her on his lap. Casey stood at the wall and watched with a smile on her face. She loved the way he took care of his little sister. _So adorable_ was all she could think about. She giggled when Derek carried her up around the room over his head. He looked over towards Casey and smiled. They stared at each other, and Marti stared at both Casey and Derek, and then started smiling also.

"Smerek, Casey's pretty!" Marti yelled. Casey blushed and turned towards the door.

"I agree with you Smarti." Derek said looking straight into Casey's eyes when she turned back towards the two siblings. They smiled at each other and Marti giggled.

"I want Casey and Derek to crush!" Marti yelled laughing.

"It's night time for you Smarti!" Derek said laying Marti down to sleep.

"Night Casey, night Smerek. Love you" Marti said closing her eyes.

"Love you kiddo. Get some sleep."

When they closed the door Casey laughed. "Your little sister is so adorable." Casey said. Derek just smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, she's different."

"More to love her like that." Casey said smirking at Derek and he gave her a smile back. He led her to the last door.

"My room." He said opening his door leading her in then closing the door after entering also.

"Nice room." She said as she walked around the room, while Derek leaned against the door.

"Thanks. A lot of people say that." He said smirking.

"I'm sure." Casey said winking at Derek, making Derek melt inside. _Pull yourself together. You don't know this girl so stop feeling like this_… he thought to himself.

"So I hope you'll like this place. I can show you around the city. Then we could watch a movie and get dinner tomorrow. What do you say?" Derek asked trying to put moves on him.

"Maybe." Casey said smirking. _Maybe?_ Derek thought to himself.

"Maybe huh? What will make you say yes?" Derek asked walking towards Casey, who was now sitting on his chair near his computer table.

"Mm, I think you'll find a way." Casey said smiling. Derek bent down and started leaning towards Casey's lips. He almost kissed her, till she put her finger on his lips.

"Sorry Derek… but if you think I'm that easy, you got something new coming towards." Casey said then pushing her way out of his way towards the door.

Derek stared at her. None of the girls ever resisted him. He should have felt offended, but he smiled.

"So what, is this a challenge?" Derek asked.

"Maybe… I guess we'll just see what happens." Casey said walking towards Derek and pulling a pen off his desk and grabbing his hand. She wrote down her number and kissed his cheek. They both felt a spark when that happened, but Casey continued with what she was doing. "Call me if you can handle it." Casey said and with that started walking away with a smile on her face.

Derek sat there stunned. He was the one always giving his number to the ladies, not the other way around._ Casey MacDonald_. His challenge. The one that Derek's moves wouldn't work on… _yet_. He looked at his hand with Casey's number on his hand and just smiled. _She does have an affect on me…_


	3. New girl at school

**Chapter three: New girl in school.**

Note: Basically couple of days past, nothing has been happening with Casey and Derek other than talking and flirting. Okay? Okay. Here you go…

It was the first day of school for Casey, and Casey wasn't ready to go. She didn't want to meet any new people, or present herself.

"Come on Casey! Mom is already calling you!" Lizzie yelled from the outside of her older sister's door. Casey groaned and turned towards her door.

"No! I can't find anything to wear. And I don't want to go anyways so I'll just stay here." She said opening her door to find her sister looking really annoyed.

"Okay, I know you don't want to go to the new school, but you have to get dressed and go downstairs. Because if you don't, then you won't get to visit Toronto next month." Lizzie warned walking out of her room and downstairs to eat breakfast.

Casey stood in the middle of her room thinking, and thought _fine_. She went to her closet and took out a denim mini skirt since it was hot outside. She also took out a black and red top, and then reached on the floor for her matching shoes. The shirt hugged her body, and the skirt showed off her tanned legs. She put half of her hair up and the rest down. She picked up her bag and looked in the mirror to check if her make up was messed up. _Here we go_.

When she walked down the stairs her mom looked at her and smiled. "Honey, you look pretty." Casey looked at her and then down at herself and shrugged.

"I guess…" Casey said sitting down in her seat and getting a little bit to eat before going off to school.

At the Venturi's house, George was yelling at Derek to wake up.

"Come on Derek! Get ready for school!" George yelled again. Derek just groaned and turned away from his dad and continued to sleep.

"I know a way to wake him up." Edwin said walking into the room, while George walked out. Edwin went to the side of the bed and looked down at his big brother.

"You know… the sooner you're out of the bed and out of this house, the sooner you'll see Ms. Casey MacDonald." Derek immediately stood up out of his bed.

"I'm up." Edwin just laughed.

"You're sprung."

"You're crazy." Derek replied shoving his little brother. "Go get ready for Lizzie."

"Go get ready for Casey." Edwin mimicked, making Derek advance towards him. Edwin ran out of his room laughing and shaking his head.

Derek walked out of his room, and he went into the bathroom and took a shower. After he was done, he came into his room and looked for something to wear for school today. He put on dark baggy jeans, and then a green button up dress shirt, matching shoes, and matching cap.

It's been a couple of weeks since Derek met Casey, and having her tell him she was his challenge. _Casey_, Derek thought to himself. He didn't want to admit it but he knew she had an affect on him. Her smell, the ways she's there for her little sister Lizzie. He knew both him and Edwin liked the MacDonald girls.

Derek shook his head and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ah, finally you're up and ready. Hurry up, I told Nora that you would meet up with Casey and show her around school. Same with you Edwin." Once George said this, Edwin's face lit up and Derek smirked.

"Great." They both said as they walked out the door.

When Derek got to school, he walked up to his locker where Sam, his best friend ever since he was a little toddler, was leaning against his locker looking at his phone.

"Hey man." Derek said opening his locker and pulling out his books for his classes.

"Wassup. Aye did you hear? There's a new girl coming. And I heard she's real cute." Sam said. Derek just smirked and closed his locker.

"Casey MacDonald. She's real cute, and in our class."

"How-"

"She's my next door neighbor." Derek interfered before Sam could finish his sentence, walking to the front office.

"Nice, she really cute? So that means you got your eyes on her?" Sam asked looking at a few girls walking past them.

"Aren't you with Emily? What if I told Em about you checking the new girl? And yes, I do have my eyes on her. But she isn't like the ladies here who grope on me. I guess you could say… she's my challenge." Derek said. "I like the challenge I guess." Derek grinned and Sam raised his eyebrow then shook his head.

When Casey got her new school, she looked at it and thought _I miss my old school._

"Casey, honey, don't worry. Everything will be fine. Have a great day." Nora said patting Casey's hair as Casey got out of the car and watched her mother leave.

"Here we go…" Casey mumbled as she began to walk into the school. She got many stares from the teenagers near their lockers. Most of the stares came from the guys, grinning and gawking at her. _At least they have some decent guys in this school_… she thought to herself.

She went to the front office, where she got her locker number, and classes. She found out she was going to be sharing her locker with some girl, since they were low on lockers. She was fine with that though. At least she'd get to know someone other than Derek Venturi. _Derek_… the guy who thought he could have her easily. She smiled to herself. She thought he was good-looking, and really nice, but she wasn't going to give in easily. He thought he could easily claim her… boy was she wrong.

When she was done speaking to the principle, she walked out of his office and went to her locker where a curly haired African American teenage girl was at putting her books in the locker that was also now Casey's locker.

"Hello there, my name is Casey MacDonald. I guess I'm you're new locker buddy." Casey said kindly.

"Hey there, I'm Emily Davis. It's nice to meet you. So how do you like the school and the city?"

"It looks just like my old school in Toronto. It's nice here, and people around here seem cool. I just miss Toronto." Casey said reminiscing about her friends.

"Well if you need help around school and the city I'll be glad to help." Emily said and she leaned onto the locker next to hers.

"Thanks." Casey said as she put her things in her locker.

"Oh look, there's Sam and Derek Venturi is coming this way. He is such a cutie." Emily said dazzled. "Derek is the most pop—"

"ular guy in school… I know." Casey said smiling and a guy who was walking next to him. Both boys were staring at her and her body.

"How did you know?" Emily asked.

"I'm his new next door neighbor. And who's Sam?" She replied casually.

"You're lucky to live next to that hottie. And Sam's my boyfriend. They are the best of friends ever since like ever." Emily said smiling at Sam.

"If you're dating Sam, why are you talking about Derek?" Casey questioned.

"I use to have the maddest crush on him. But Sam is just as hot as Derek." Emily explained and Casey just laughed as Derek and Sam came walking up to the two ladies.

"Hey Emily. Casey." Derek said leaning against the locker next to Casey. "Casey this is Sam, Emily's boyfriend."

Casey looked at Sam, who was wearing a toque on his head, and a matching blue and black collar top and black pants. He waved at her and walked next to Emily and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hi Sam." She said as she closed her locker and looked at Sam.

"Hey Casey it's nice to meet you." Sam said shaking her hand. She smiled then looked at Derek.

Derek and her stared at each other for a couple of minutes with Sam and Emily talking about them.

"So Casey, how do you like the new school?" Derek asked as he walked close to her. Casey was aware of what he was doing and breathed in evenly. He had that effect on her, but she wasn't about to let him see that.

"It's nice here. Looks a lot like my old school." she replied.

"What's your first class?" He asked putting his head close to hers and smiled.

"Uhh…" Casey said looking through her book. She took out her paper and skimmed for her first class. "English."

Derek grinned and looked at her. "Funny, so do I." Inside of him, he was screaming _yes!_ What he didn't know was Casey was feeling the same. Derek looked at her other classes and found out he had most her classes except for one. "Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other since we both have classes with each other except for dance."

"Well this will be interesting." Casey said. The bell rang and Emily took her arm.

"Come on Case, let's go to class."

All four of them walked to English class. Emily and Casey were in front of them and Derek and Sam were behind them, talking quietly to each other, that way the guys and the ladies wouldn't be able to hear them.

Emily was telling Casey more about Derek. "So basically, Derek is the ladies man here. What Derek wants, Derek gets." Emily whispered while Casey looked behind them towards Derek and smiled at him and turned back around.

"I don't think he'll get everything…" Casey replied, _for now_…

"So she's a game to you?" Sam mumbled to Derek as they walked to their class.

"She's not a game. She's something different from the other girls. And I'm determined to get to her." Derek promised and Sam just shook his head.

The four of them walked into their class and Casey walked to the teacher showing her slip. Emily saved a seat next to her while Derek and Sam took their seats behind her.

The teacher told the class to settle down and began speaking.

"Class, this is Casey MacDonald. She's a new student in school, and I'm sure you'll treat her nice." Casey just smiled then walked to her seat.

"Was good ma?" One of the guys from across the room said. Casey turned to him and smiled then sat. Derek glared at the guy who said it and the guy immediately stopped talking.

English class went well. Besides Derek and flirting with Casey and Emily and Sam whispering to each other. Casey's day went better then she expected. She hung out a lot with Emily, Sam, and Derek. She was surprise how she became close to Emily very quickly. Sam was a lot like Derek, other than being a ladies man.

During the day, Casey got many numbers from guys, many stares from the girls, and many friends. Though she was new, she was glad everything was going fine, though she was still homesick.

When the first day for Casey ended, she walked with Sam, and Derek. Derek and Sam were staring at Emily and Casey, while the spoke about Casey's history.

"So you danced, a singer, played basketball, was a cheerleader, and a straight A student?" Emily asked amazed.

Casey just smiled sheepishly, "What can I say? I can multitask real well."

"You need to teach me how to do that!" Emily jokes and Casey just laughed.

Derek was too busy admiring Casey while Sam stared at his best friend and laughed. Sam shoved his friend a little, and received a glare.

"Stop gawking and talk to her."

"That's the thing Sam… I don't know how with this girl. She's like an anti Derek's girl." Derek whispered back watching Casey flip her long brunette hair. They stopped at the park where Emily told the guys she and Casey wanted to go.

"Stay here for a minute I need to speak to Casey alone for a few minutes." Emily explained and gave her things to Sam and pulled Casey to the swings.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sam asked.

"Beats me." Derek said as the two friends took seats at the picnic tables.

Meanwhile with Emily and Casey at the swings, Casey sat on the swing and began swaying waiting for Emily to start talking.

"So what's happening with you and Derek?" Emily asked as she sat down on the swing next to her.

"Nothing's happening. Why do you think something's happening?"

"Because Derek hasn't left you alone all day. I mean he goes for every girl, but I've never seen him go to the extent of this." Emily said.

"Really?" Casey said, trying to make it seem like she was interested. Emily just nodded. "Well too bad… he's not getting me that easily."

Emily looked at her. "Casey, Derek gets anyone he wants, when he wants them."

"I'm not just anyone. I'm not like most girls where I give in easily. He can squirm first." Casey said smiling triumphantly. Emily just smiled.

"You're my new hero. But seriously, aren't you attracted to him?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him in easily. I've gotten hurt before, and I'm not about to get hurt again." Casey replied looking at down to the ground. Emily just nodded.

"Come on, I think they've waited long enough." Emily said looking at the two boys.

Casey nodded and stared at Derek. He was attractive, he was nice, but she was scared. She'd never admit it, but she was frightened to get hurt again. She never wanted to feel what she felt with her last relationship. She shook her head and held back her tears. All four of them walked home, with Derek and Casey walking together getting to know each other much more. Casey had to admit that Derek wasn't boring. He was very interesting and his stories made her smile.

Derek had to admit, Casey wasn't like other girls. He thought he'd easily have her, but she wouldn't budge. He just wanted to have her, but now, she made him want to know her. He liked her laugh, her smile, and especially her personality.

When they got to their block, Emily and Sam said goodbye and went into Emily's house, leaving Derek and Casey.

He walked her to her house and stopped at her front door.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as she took out her keys from her bag.

"Yup I guess so." Casey said as she opened her door.

"Wait. I know you've been playing hard to get, and I'm quite all right with that. But would you like to go to the movies Friday? I know you may say no but-"

"If you really think I'm that easy-"

"I don't think you're easy. Come on. We don't have to call it a date. We'll just be two friends, going to the movies together." Derek explained, hoping she'd say yes.

"I don't know Derek." Casey said. His smile turned into a frown and he looked down onto the ground and nodded. She sympathized him. No guy has ever gone all out for her like this and she felt bad playing him around like a puppy. So she gave in.

"All right. Once, but if you think about doing anything Friday night, it's over." Casey warned. She liked the way his frown turned quickly into a smile.

"Okay. I'll pick you up Friday night." Derek said and Casey nodded walking into the house. When she closed the door, she leaned against it and sighed loudly. _What did I just do?!_

**Well I know this chapter isn't that great. I'll do better on the next one. R&R yoo!**


	4. Friday night

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been writing more for _Sam's Cupid_. I think I'll be making another chapter and putting it up when I'm done with this. Anyway here you go. Sorry for the wait

Chapter four: Friday Night.

The week had past by quickly for Casey. School wasn't as bad as she thought. She made many friends, and she became really close with Sam and Emily. Her and Derek were getting close, but she kept denying her feelings for him.

"Why did I have to just give in? Why did I have to say yes?" Casey asked herself as she looked for clothes Friday night, for her "hangout" with Derek.

"Because you're scared to get hurt again, like what Jacob did to you." Casey jumped when she heard Lizzie and turned to see her walking into the room and sitting on her bed.

Casey thought back about Jacob, her first boyfriend, her first love, and shuddered.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know what I've gone through." Casey said.

"Actually, I do. I know he made that mark on your arm, and the reason why you always were in tears when he'd come around." Lizzie pointed out. Casey looked at her and sighed.

"Is not that simple to go off and go with other guys. I can't just be fine. Once you get hurt so much, you tend not to trust easily and shield yourself from others." Casey explained sitting down next to her little sister.

"I understand Casey, but you need to have a little faith on the other guys. You're always pushing them away. You always told me to give the guys a chance." Lizzie replied. Casey admitted to herself even though she didn't want to admit, that Lizzie was right. She was scared to have a feeling of pain again.

"I know I told you that, and you should. But it's not easy. I wish it were easy to have feelings for someone and trust them without having doubts. But it's not. I get so worried I'll hurt them or they'll end up hurting me. I'm trying Liz, I really am." Casey said sincerely as she hugged Lizzie.

"Case, when you're with someone, you're so much happier. I like seeing you that way. I'm not saying you're not happy now, because I know you're happy. But you beam more when you get to be with the someone, you know?" Lizzie said and Casey nodded. Lizzie kissed her cheek and walked out her room that way Casey could finish up getting dressed. Casey sighed and went to her table and began to put on some make up for tonight.

In the Venturi's residence, Derek was getting ready and he was nervous. _I shouldn't be nervous. We're just friends. She doesn't see me that way_. Derek kept saying to himself, as he got dressed. He's been nervous and excited about tonight, and he didn't know why. Something about Casey made him feel good inside of him. They had gotten close these couple of weeks, and he was glad she wasn't being like other girls. He actually felt a connection with her, but he would never admit to her. He liked it when she'd get all mad and all red when she yells at him. It was cute when she'd stomp away. But it wasn't her beauty that got him to care about her. It was the way she didn't take bullshit from other people. She was nice, sweet and gorgeous.

Edwin came into his room and looked at him. "Date with a certain MacDonald girl?"

"It's not a date, it's a hangout."

"You hangout?" Edwin asked surprised. "Since when do you just _hangout_?"

"Yes. I know, but I don't want to screw anything up with Casey." Derek said as he put on a green cap that went with his clothes.

"You must really like this girl to be going through this just for her." Edwin said shaking his head. The only reply he got from his older brother was a shove out of his room.

When Derek was done getting dressed he went downstairs and saw George working on some work.

"Dad, I'm going out with Casey. I'll be back in a while." George just nodded and passes the car keys to him.

Derek walked out of the house, and walked towards the next door. _Stop being nervous. Everything will go fine,_ Derek thought to himself. He couldn't help being nervous. It was like this girl was immune to him. He knocked on the front door, and Lizzie opened the door. She smiled and let him in.

"Hey Lizzie, where's your sister at?"

"Hey Derek. Casey will be down in a minute." Derek just nodded and sat on the sofa watching the television while Lizzie ran up the stairs to get Casey.

"Case! Derek's here now." Lizzie knocked on the door, and Casey pulled her into the room.

"I can't do this. Tell Derek I'm sick. Better yet, say I have the flu!" Casey said as she paced around the room.

"Case. Don't back down. Derek is all dressed up waiting for you downstairs. It'll all go fine so don't get too nervous. Breathe." Lizzie said and Casey began to breathe evenly.

"Alright, alright. Just tell Derek I'll be down in a minute, I'm getting my jacket." Casey said as she went to her closet to grab a black jacket. Lizzie nodded and went downstairs.

"Sorry Derek, Casey will be a minute. She's just getting her jacket then she'll be ready." Derek nodded and saw Casey descending down the stairs. His mouth went dry when he saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of denim jean skirt, and a purple and black collared shirt.

Derek was too busy looking over Casey, that he didn't notice Casey doing the same. He was wearing and green striped button up dress shirt with a white tee, and some dark baggy jeans. He was wearing matching shoes, and he looked damn good in Casey's eyes.

"Hey Casey, you look great." Derek said he put his hands in his pockets. Casey looked up and smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Derek smiled and opened the door for Casey.

"We better go, so we'll make the movie." Derek suggested as they walked down the driveway towards Derek's driveway to his car. He opened the door for her and she smiled and then he went to his side and got in and drove off towards the movies.

When they got there, they didn't know whether to watch comedy or horror.

"So what exactly do you want to watch; scary or comedy?" Derek asked her, as he looked whether to watch _Hostel: Part II_ or _Shrek the third_.

"Um, I don't know. You decide," Casey said.

"Well I'm leaning on Hostel: Part II. Is that okay with you?" Derek asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure, I heard it was good, but scary." Casey said as they waited in line. While they waited it became chilly, and Casey legs started shaking since she was only wearing a skirt. Derek noticed this.

"You cold?" Derek asked stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I should've just worn some jeans." Casey said as she zipped up her jacket.

Derek moved closer towards her, and put his arm around her shoulder. Casey looked up at him in a confused daze.

"To keep you warm." Derek explained himself in a 'duh' tone. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Derek looked at her, and they stared each other for a while, content with themselves holding each other, till the guy right behind them told them, the line was moving. They laughed and walked forward, holding each other. When they got in line, Derek paid for her ticket, despite her getting mad about it.

They sat in the back, all the way in the top. They spoke until the movie started. On one part when a scary part happened, Casey cuddled up to Derek, which Derek didn't have a problem with. She rubbed her neck in the croak of his neck, and Derek tried not to groan, liking the feeling he was doing.

"Tell me when it stops!" she whispered to him as she covered her face and dug her head more into him. He smiled at her, and then continued to watch the gruesome parts till it was over.

"It's done now." Derek whispered laughing. _Gosh he smells good_, she thought to herself as she opened her eyes and looked at the movie. She left her head on his shoulder, and continued to watch the movie. Both Derek and Casey had smiles plastered on their faces.

When another scary part happened, Derek put his hand in Casey's and entwined their fingers together. _I hope she doesn't sock me or anything_, he thought to himself. She looked down at their hands, and looked at him. He just stared at the movie, not wanting to glimpse at Casey, since she might let go of his hand. She smiled thinking _he's so cute. Don't think that! He wants you to be his… but I want to be his too. Great this isn't good_.

They held hands the rest of the movies till the end credits.

They went to get a bite to eat, laughing and joking around. They flirted so much, playing footsies, and holding hands. Some points, Derek would put his hands on her hips, when she would walk in front of him, and she would lean against his chest. Both of them were showing their feelings, yet Casey didn't want to show it.

When Derek drove his car into his driveway, he walked Casey to her door. They were laughing about the movies.

"You were so scared." Derek choked out between laughs.

"Okay I was, but it was gruesome and I didn't want to see all that blood!" Casey blurted in a fit of laughs. They quieted after a couple of minutes and just stared at each other.

"Well I had a great time Derek." Casey said, breaking the silence.

"Same here. We should do it again." He replied walking up towards her. He walked till their faces were really close. Casey's mind was screaming, _kiss me!_ But she shook her head and instead hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. She moved her lips towards his ear and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow for sure." And with that opened the front door and disappeared.

Derek stood there for a good minute, and then smiled. _Damn I'm in deep_, he thought to himself as he walked home, and went into his room to think about Casey. Little did he know Casey was doing the same.


	5. Hanging in the park

**A/N:** So this is long chapter… well to me, but yes. Hope you all like it. And please Review!

**Chapter Five. Hanging in the park.**

The next day, Casey and Derek woke up with both genuine smiles on their faces. Casey haven't had that much fun ever since she was in Toronto with her old friends there. Lizzie knocked on her door, where Casey let her in.

"Hey Case, how was the movies yesterday night?" Lizzie asked as Casey scooted over to make room for Lizzie to lay in bed with her. They use to do this before, when either one went out, the next day, they'd talk in bed about it. It always put a smile on each other's faces.

"It was… fun. I-" Case was about to continue, but Lizzie cut her off.

"Come on Case, tell me, what happened!" Casey just laughed at her little sister as she moved a strand of her from her eyes.

"It went well. Picked me up, went to the movies, watched _Hostel: Part II_, we held hands in the movies, and we were cupcaking. Um, we went to go get food, and then he brought me home." Casey said as she looked at her little sister's grinning face. "What?"

"Held hands? And cupcaking? Really huh? So what does that mean? Did you take my advice and take a chance?" Lizzie asked hoping she did.

"I don't know, I do like him, but I'm still keeping my guard up. You know me Liz; it takes a lot for me. But Derek is helping me, even though he doesn't know it" Casey said smiling.

"At least you're giving him a chance. It's good to see you going back in the game." Lizzie said as Casey laughed. "So did he try to kiss you at the movies?"

"No, he was really sweet. He got me to laugh so much, and joked around and stuff. We flirted a lot and held hands and everything. He tried to kiss me when we were saying bye, but instead I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before I left him on the porch."

"Why didn't you kiss him?" Lizzie asked and Casey smiled.

"I'll never kiss them on the lips on the first date. It's never fun and you always get them to keep coming back, if you make them wait for a while you know?" Casey said as she fixed her hair. Lizzie was smiling like a mad woman. "What?"

"You said date. I thought it was a '_get together_'" Lizzie said using emphasis on the last two words.

"Well I meant get together." Casey tried to fix, but knew it was hopeless. "Come on, I'm free today, what do you want to do?" she asked as she got up to get some clothes to take a shower.

"How about we call Derek and Edwin up and hangout with him? I want to see Edwin."

"What's happening with you and Edwin anyways? I know you've been blowing up their phone, cause I hear you and him on the phone almost every time I get home."

"Well, he told me he likes me and he kissed me yesterday when you were gone." Casey eyes beamed when she heard this.

"How do you feel about him?" She asked as Lizzie helped her make her bed.

"He's so nice, and sweet, and cute, and funny. And I really like him."

"That's cute Liz. Well I approve of it so if anything happens, I better hear it from you, and not from Marti, or Derek" Lizzie nodded and smiled. "Go get ready while I'll call Derek and Edwin, they'll probably say yes anyways." Lizzie nodded and walked out of the room, while Casey grabbed the phone and called the Venturi residence.

It took two or three rings till Edwin picked up the phone. "Hey Edwin, can I talk to Derek, it's Casey."

"Sure." She heard a door open, a couple of yells from Edwin for Derek to wake up, then a groan, and then a pillow hitting someone's head. She heard Edwin say she was on the phone then Derek's husky voice.

"Hello."

"Hey Derek, did I wake you?" She asked smiling knowing she did.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I was going to call you when I woke up." Derek said as he got up from his bed rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock, and it read 12:46.

"Oh, really, huh?" Derek knew she was smiling, and he chuckled.

"Yeah. So what's up?"

"Well, Liz and I were planning on doing something, but don't know yet. But were wondering if you and Edwin wanted to come with us." Casey said as she lied on her bed.

"Sure." Derek said as he walked downstairs towards Edwin. Marti and George were at work, since Marti liked going to his work and play in his office.

"Okay, I'll see you and Edwin in a while then."

"Alright." Derek said and hung up. Edwin looked at him and asked, "What was that about?"

"You and I are hanging with Casey and Lizzie. So get ready." Edwin smiled since he was going to see Lizzie and ran upstairs. Derek laughed at Edwin as he went to get food to eat then get ready.

Derek went upstairs to take a shower and get ready. About twenty minutes later, he and Edwin were ready, waiting downstairs.

Lizzie was downstairs waiting for Casey fixing her hair. "Case, come on!" Lizzie yelled out.

"Okay I'm ready." Casey descended down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a white shirt that showed more cleavage than before with a black shirt underneath it. She put black and white shoes to match with her outfit. She left her hair down, and put light makeup.

Lizzie was wearing a blue shirt that showed a few skin at the hem of the shirt. She wore a skirt with it, with black and blue shoes. Half of her hair was tied up, and then Casey curled the bottom part for her earlier.

"Liz, looking good." Casey said as she opened the door and walked out.

"Thanks, you too." She closed the door and walked beside Casey to the Venturi's residence.

They knocked on the door, and Derek and Edwin opened both gawking at the MacDonald sisters. Casey and Lizzie giggled a little bit till Casey walked forward to both and made their mouths close.

"Nice to see you both too." She said as she and Lizzie laughing and Derek and Edwin just scratched their heads. Lizzie looked at what Edwin was wearing and it was a black shirt with some jeans and matching shoes, Casey looked at what Derek was wearing, which was a green and black shirt with some baggy pants and matching shoes.

"Hey Edwin." Lizzie said as she went to go hug him.

"Hey Casey you look gorgeous," Derek said making Casey smile. Casey went to go hug him, and then whispered in his ear, "Green really suits you, it looks good," sending chills up and down his spine.

"So where do you guys want to go," Derek asked as they walked out of the house and into the car.

"How bout the mall?" Lizzie suggested.

"I don't feel like shopping." Casey said. Derek and Edwin agreed.

"Okay, then how about the park?" Lizzie asked. They all looked at each other, and then nodded. They got out of the car, since the park was only a couple of blocks away from their house.

When they got there, Lizzie turned towards Derek and Casey, "So Edwin and I are going to walk around the park, so what time do you want to meet up?" she asked as Casey looked at her phone.

"Uh, meet us in an hour or so."

"Okay, see you later!" Lizzie said happily as she walked to Edwin and held his hand. Casey smiled at them and thought _they're so adorable_. Derek noticed this and raised his eyebrow.

"What's with that smile?" Casey looked at him and smirked. _That looks like my smirk, _he thought to himself.

"What? I can't smile?"

"I never said that." He was about to continue, but she cut him off.

"But you implied it. I was just smiling because I thought Edwin and Liz are adorable together."

"They do look good together, and he really likes her." Casey just smiled when he said this and nodded.

They went to the swing, and Casey sat on the swing started to push herself, while Derek leaned against the pole of the swing staring at her with a small smile on his lips. Casey looked at him and saw the small and ask, "Venturi, what are you smiling about?" Derek smile just grew as he went behind her and began pushing her.

"Don't worry about it." was the only response she got. She shrugged it off and continued to feel the breeze against her face, as Derek continued to push the swing for her.

"So Derek, when are you ever going to show me you playing hockey?" She asked casually as he continued to push the swing.

"I'll show you the way I play, when you show me one of your dances." He challenged back as looked at her turn around and smiled.

"Deal," she winked at him, and then turned around. Derek just laughed. "So other than hockey, what else do you do?"

"Well, hockey is basically everything. School is a drag like always, but hey, what isn't." He joked.

"And the ladies are apart of it also, correct?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, of course. But for now, I'm preoccupied to only one now," he said continuing to push her on the swing. She turned her head back towards him raising an eyebrow.

"Really? And who might this lady be?" She asked looking at the grin on his face he stopped pushing her, with their faces only inches apart from each other. He looked down at her lips seeing her bite down on her bottom lip.

"I think you'll figure it out." He said as he moved his face closer towards hers. He looked down at his lips, heart racing really fast, mind screaming to kiss him.

"Oh really," she said, "So what are you going to do about her?"

"This." And with that he smacked his lips with hers. They felt sparks fly from their lips throughout their body. He moved his hands from the swing, and moved it towards her waist. She put her hands on his chest, roaming her hands a little bit. He moved around the swing and broke the kiss, only to get her off the swing, and get himself seated on it, having her straddling him, and then putting his lips on hers again.

She put her arms around his neck and felt him lick her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, and felt him slide in his tongue, as they fought for dominance.

After a couple of minutes of kissing each other, Derek broke the kiss because lost of breath, and began to give feathered kisses along her jaw, down to her neck, sucking on it. It started forming a hickey while Casey straddled him, finally coming to senses of what was happening. _I just kissed Derek Venturi_ was all that was running through her mind. All horrible flashbacks of her and her ex boyfriend Jacob came rushing back to her. She started feeling uncomfortable and self-conscious. She started pushing Derek away, but he just held onto her waist tighter, pulling her closer towards her.

"Derek," she said in a raspy voice.

"MMM," was the only response from Derek, and he pulled her even closer.

"Derek," she repeated again, in a louder tone, but he continued to nibble on her neck.

All of Jacob's action came rushing back to her so quickly that it hurt her, and she started tearing up. She pushed Derek harder, finally getting his attention.

"I'm sorry," was the only she said as she turned to walk away, but Derek grabbed her.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you," Derek said out of breath.

"No, it's fine Derek. It's just, I don't know." She said as she fell to the floor sobbing. Derek went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong then?" Derek asked as she fell against his chest, sobbing onto his shirt, but he didn't care.

"It's just hard for me right now… to be…" she stopped sobbing for a second, while Derek rubbed her back. "Ever since my ex, it's just hard for me," she finished as she buried her head into his chest.

"It's okay," Derek said rubbing her back and hugging her tighter.

"No, he scarred me. He hurt me so much, that it's hard for me to trust guys, or be like…" she moved back pointing at each other, "this."

"Talk to me. It's easier to talk about it and get over with, when you talk about it." Derek suggested and Casey stared at him, and then nodded. Derek looked at his watch and an hour already passed.

"Come on, let's go look for Edwin and Lizzie, and then we can talk at me place." Derek stood up as he held out his hand for her to grab.

"Okay," she said as she grabbed her his hand for help to stand up. He held her hand, hoping she wouldn't let go, which she didn't and they started to walk around looking for Lizzie and Edwin both in silence.

They walked near a picnic table, to find Lizzie sitting on Edwin making out like crazy. Casey stopped dead on her tracks, and Derek looked at her questionably, since he didn't see them first. He turned and finally saw what they were doing.

He cleared his throat and then finally spoke, "So, is this what you do when I'm not at home?" The both moved away from each other, with Lizzie wiping her mouth.

"Uh, so how long have you been there?" Lizzie asked smiling sheepishly. She looked down at their hands that were entwined together and Casey noticed it. She go, Derek saddened with the coldness rushing through his hand from the lost of Casey's hand.

"Liz, can I talk to you for a minute?" Casey said as she went to Lizzie and pulled on her arm. She turned towards Derek, "this won't take long, I just got to have a word with her." Derek only nodded.

When they were far from ears to hear, Casey turned to Lizzie, "So making out in the park is your thing? Seriously Liz, not around here alright?"

"I know, we didn't mean for it to have it out of hand, but it just did. I'm sorry." Lizzie said lowering her head.

"Just don't do it in public. Do it on your own time, when no one else could see you," Casey said sternly. Lizzie nodded.

"What happened to you? Your eyes are puffy and somewhat red, and then you were holding hands with Derek."

"Derek kissed me," Casey said looking down at her hands, "Well we kind of made out, more or less."

"Really, I'm intrigued," Lizzie joked.

"Stuff it. But I totally freaked out, cause everything about Jacob came back into my mind, and I started crying about it."

"It's okay, you just need time. He understands right?" Casey shook her head.

"I haven't told him anything yet. We came to look for you guys after my whole freak out show, and then I'm going back to his place to talk about it. I'm just going to go all out and tell him the truth. I need to get it out now." Casey explained.

"Alright, well I'll be hanging with Edwin if you need me" Lizzie said smiling.

"Shut up Liz and let's go, I think your boyfriend is waiting for you."

"So is yours." Lizzie said pointing at Derek. Both Derek and Edwin were looking at the sister with an eyebrow arched up. "Seems they must be thinking the same." Casey laughed shaking her head.

"Whatever." And with that they linked their arms together and began walking to the brothers. Casey's mind was racing about how much she was about to expose to Derek when they got back to their place. Derek walked up to Casey and began walking beside her.

"Let's go?"

"Yeah," _It's all or nothing now._ "Let's go."


	6. Confessions

**Chapter Six**: **Confessions**.

When the four teenagers got back to Derek and Edwin's place, Edwin and Lizzie called the television. Derek reached for Casey's hand and walked to the kitchen to check if his dad and Marti were there. He found a note on the table and it read:

_Derek, Edwin._

_Went out to dinner with a friend. Marti is sleeping over at Grandma's house. I'll be back so be good! I mean it __**DEREK**_

_-George_

Derek smirked then put the note down, and then looked at Casey, "Come on. Let's go to my room and vent." Casey nodded as they descended up the stairs. They went into his room, where Casey sat on the floor next to his bed. Derek shut the door, and then sat next to her on the floor-crossed legs. He leaned against his bed and looked at her. She looked like she was fighting with her inner self.

"Okay, so let's talk," Derek suggested, breaking the silence. Casey sighed.

"I don't know how to talk about this. And I don't want you to think of me differently."

"Case, I'm not going to look at differently, I promise," Derek said sincerely. "How about who your ex is? As much as I don't want to get jealous, I want to help." Derek smiled, and was able to get a smile in return.

"His name is Jacob Jones. We went out a year ago for eight months. He was a good guy, or so I thought," she said mumbling the last part. Derek could see tears forming in her eyes and reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"So what happened?" Derek asked.

"Well, in the beginning, he was such a sweet, great guy. He knew how to treat me right, and he made me feel… special…" she trailed off as she looked over at Derek, seeing jealousy written all over his face. Casey giggled and then squeezed his hand, "Sorry."

"It's fine… continue," Derek insisted and Casey nodded.

"Well after a couple of months into the relationship, he started acting differently. He started to become a real jerk. He stared to calling me provocative words when I wasn't with him, or when I'm around his friends. He'd put me down when he didn't get what he wanted. I never expected him to verbally abuse me," she said then mumbling, "or physical."

Derek stared at her in shock. _How could someone hurt someone like Casey? She's such a great girl, _he thought to himself. He had the sudden urge to hunt Jacob down, and beat him up for all the pain he's caused Casey.

"Case, he hit you?!" Derek asked yelling it out, out of rage. Casey put her hand on his mouth.

"Keep it down Derek! Lizzie doesn't know the story, and I don't intend on telling her either so please," Casey pleaded and Derek's eyes were fierce. He took a deep breath and nodded.

Casey moved her left arm out and showed a scar. It was a long line. Derek looked into her sad eyes and then at her arm and his eyes bugged out.

"He did that?!" Derek asked getting angry all over again. He watched as more tears dropped from Casey's eyes. He wiped away her tears and waited for her to continue.

"He started hitting me one night… I was hanging out with my friends, and I didn't come call. When I got home, he was on the porch… waiting for me. He accused me of cheating on him, and began calling me a whore and a slut. I tried walking away from him, but he ended up hitting me in the stomach," Casey said looking at her hands, reenacting that night in her mind.

"I tried to fight him, and he ended up kicking me. I tried to break it off, and he threatened to kill me saying if he couldn't have me, no one would have me. I got this scar," point at her arm, "when I tried leaving him one time. He kicked and pushed me around, and then he pulled out his pocket knife and cut me, telling me it was a stupid thing to think about and I should know better by now. It ended up like that. I'd do something stupid, and then he'd hurt me for my actions. I started going out for cheerleading and dancing that way I'd get away from him, and thankfully I wasn't cut at tryouts. When I started getting more bruises that were starting to show, I tried out for basketball since my friends and his friends were wondering how I got those bruises. I never told anybody. I couldn't. I would have died and I know it's stupid to not tell anyone. My friends ended up seeing him hurting me one night after a basketball game, and got him off me with many punches to him before they called the police. My mom never told Lizzie, and I don't intend on telling her either."

Derek had anger written all over his face. He watched Casey as she broke down and cry. She tried to get up and leave the room, but Derek pulled her down in his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wouldn't look at him, putting her hands on her face, as she continued to cry.

"Case, look at me," Derek said in a soft tone. She still wouldn't look at him and he moved a strand of hair out of her face. "Come one Casey please," he pleaded. She sighed and looked into his brown eyes. He looked into her eyes and saw sadness. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Casey, and I'm sorry he's an asshole, but Case, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise you that on my life I won't let anyone hurt you," Derek said sincerely and Casey nodded, knowing he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"About the kiss earlier. I just wasn't expecting it, and everything about Jacob came back into me and a flash of pain came and it hurt. I just- I'm not ready, yet," She said looking at him. His face dropped a little and Casey felt bad. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked in his eyes. "Thank you Derek, for helping me and being here for me. You're a great friend."

Derek's face dropped more when she said 'great friend'. _That's it? I need to let it out now_, he thought.

"I'm just a great friend?" Derek asked, "I wish I was more," he continued as he looked down at her. She looked like she was fighting with herself in her mind.

"I care about you and I like you. More than I should," Casey said taking a deep breath. "But I can't trust someone so easily. It's so hard for me to trust anyone, especially guys, no offense to you. I know you wouldn't hurt me or anything that Jacob had done to me, but deep down inside myself, I have this feeling that I can't stop thinking that I will get hurt again, and I don't want to go through it all over again."

Derek tightened the grip around her waist, inhaling her wonderful sent.

"Casey, I understand, but you need to understand you can trust me, and I won't hurt you. No matter what anyone says, I won't hurt you. And I care about you a lot, and I can't explain it but you make me feel good about myself when I'm with you. I'll show you that you can trust me, and I won't hurt you…" Derek trailed off as Casey looked into his eyes, "If you let me?"

Casey thought about it. _Should I go and take a risk? I mean, Lizzie's been telling for months. And maybe something good could come out of it. Then again, I could just get hurt all over again… ugh. I'm going to hell for this,_ she thought as she took a long sigh and looked up and locked blue eyes to brown. She saw honesty and something else that she couldn't put out, but she didn't follow up on it. She moved closer to his face and put a peck on his lips.

"I think… I want to give us a try. I just, I don't want to bring you down, with me being self conscious and all," Casey explained.

"I'll help you get through this," Derek said as he reached for her hand and entwined it. "And thanks Case, for giving us a chance. I know it's hard for you right now."

"You're so lucky that I feel comfortable with you. You're the first guy in a long, long time that I had finally got to know and become real good friends with. And I'm glad I'm giving you a chance. Lizzie told me I got to take the risk of going for it. I can't always be scared."

Derek whispered in her ear, "Don't be scared," sending shivers up and down her spine.

"It's hard not to feel scared, after what I've gone through," Casey said.

"But now you've got me," Derek countered.

"Yeah, I do," she replied looking at their entwined hands.

"So does this mean I can't kiss you for a while?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow and looking down at the girl in his lap.

"Maybe not," Casey smiled. A real smile, not like the fake ones she gave earlier on that day. "I mean, how else am I going to overcome it?" Casey asked winking at Derek and Derek just chuckled.

"Alright then," he said and cupped her face making out with her for a while till they were out of breath. Casey looked at her watch reading around eight.

"I think my mom's home now, and I'm guessing she'd want Lizzie and I back at home," Casey said and saw Derek pouted a little and she laughed.

"What?"

"You look so cute when you pout," she exclaimed and he scowled at her.

"It's not my fault I want to hangout with my girlfriend," he said smiling after saying it.

Casey smiled and shook her head. She began getting off his lap, but he wouldn't let go of his grip on her waist. Casey looked at him sternly and Derek just smiled. She kissed him passionately and his grip on her waist loosened up enough for her to wiggle out of his grasp.

"No fair Case," Derek said crossing his hands in front of him. Casey laughed then bent down and gave him another passionate kiss.

"I'll call you tonight alright?" Derek could only nod making Casey giggle. He stood up a minute later and put his wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked out his room. When they got downstairs the television was on but they didn't see their two younger siblings watching. No, they were in a make out session again. Derek and Casey looked at each other and Derek went to Casey and whispered in her ear, "See, that's how we should be, I know for sure you'd overcome it very easily" he said with a huge grin. Casey just rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

She tipped toed towards the couch, where they were and reached for a pillowed and then whacked both of them.

"Ow!" both of them yelled out, making Derek and Casey laugh.

"The hell was that for Case?" Lizzie asked obviously mad they ended their kissing.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend, mom might be home so we got to go now," she explained as she walked towards Derek and entwined their hands making Derek smile huge. Lizzie looked at Edwin and they both looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What going on?" Lizzie asked, and Casey smiled.

"Tell you later," she said as she kissed Derek on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Call you later, _boyfriend_," with the emphasis on the last word. Derek's face gleamed when she said this and hugged her and wouldn't let go. By the time they let go, Lizzie was already out the door waiting at their place.

Derek watched as Casey walked over to her place and waited for Edwin's questions to begin.

"So what was that hand holding and the whispering about, huh?" Edwin asked.

"Nothing Ed, don't trip about it," he said walking into the kitchen.

"Don't trip my ass. D tell me!" Edwin exclaimed Derek nodded.

"Alright, so basically, we're going out now, but we taking it slow."

"You and taking it slow don't go together," Edwin said laughing.

"Yeah, but with her it does," Derek said as he walked upstairs into his room.

When Casey and Lizzie got home, Casey went to her room to listen to some music and think for a while, but it was cut off when Lizzie came into the room.

"Spill, and don't give me that, nothing happened." Lizzie said as she plopped down on her bed. Casey smiled and lied down on the bed with also.

"Well I told him about Jacob, and you knew didn't you? The whole story about Jacob?" Casey asked and Lizzie looked down and nodded.

" I understand why you didn't tell me, and I'm not upset," Lizzie assured her and Casey nodded thanking she wasn't mad.

"Anyways, I told him the whole story, and he kept promising me that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. He said he wouldn't let me feel like that again. And then…" she trailed off thinking about what just happened and how he became her boyfriend, "I told him he was a great friend, and he asked if that was the only thing he was to me. I had more than 'just friends' and I knew I couldn't lie to him now, since he could see it in my eyes whether or not I was lying so… I told him I had feelings for him, more than I should, and he told me he felt the same way and asked me to give him a chance, that way he'd be able to show me that he's a good guy. So I took your advice and gave him a chance." Casey said.

Lizzie looked at her with a huge smile on her face.

"That's good Case. At least you're getting back in it you know. I'm tired of seeing you sad and mope when your girls are out, and Derek seems like a nice guy. From what Edwin is saying to me, he's been changing ever since we moved here last month."

Casey nodded and thought about everything that happened today. She knew deep down inside somewhere that Derek wouldn't harm her, nor put her in danger. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers. She touched her lips and smiled, picking up the phone and dialing Derek to speak about anything.

**A/N**: I know this wasn't really good, but hope you still like it!


	7. Visitor

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who gave reviews for my stories! I'm glad to hear many like the story. Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Seven: Visitor.**

It had been two months since Casey had told Derek about her ungrateful relationship with Jacob, and Casey and Derek were going strong. There were sometimes where Casey would cry out of nowhere, because it reminded of what Jacob did to her, but Derek would always let her cry on his shoulder and would wait for her to be ready to talk about it.

Derek was at school with Sam waiting for their girlfriends before school started. Emily and Casey both have become the best of friends, and Casey was like Sam's little sister he always wanted. He always looked out for her, and he'd always be there when Derek and her got in fights. Casey was known to be Derek's girlfriend. Many were surprised that he had kept a girlfriend for more than a week, but they weren't surprised to see it was Casey that he was with.

"D, so how's Casey? I always see you with her, and boy do you look happier then when you were with other girls," Sam spoke at their locker.

"We're good, she's been doing better. She's not that paranoid or anything anymore. She says being around her is helping her, so it's good. And she makes me feel special. And say this to anyone, I'll beat the crap out of you," he warned as he glared at his best friend who was laughing.

"I wouldn't tell a soul, so quit worrying," Sam said as he reached for a box in his pocket. He took out a blue necklace and put it up to show Derek.

"This if for Em, for out eighth month anniversary gift. Good, or no?" He asked while Derek looked at it.

"She always loves your gifts, so she'll love it," he said as he looked around for Casey.

Ten minutes of waiting for Casey and Emily, Sam and Derek decided to walk towards their first class, when they hear Emily yelling for Casey.

"Casey!" Derek and Sam watched as Casey ran through the doors and continued to run down the hall, with Emily quickly behind her. They looked at each other, and then started running towards their girlfriends. They followed them into the gym, where Casey was yelling.

"No, I can't stay here now! What the fuck Em? _He_ can't be here. I just got my life back on track with a great guy like Derek, and I finally overcame my fears, and he brings his-self here," tears were streaming down her face as she dropped to the floor sobbing.

"How did he even get out? He was suppose to be in jail, am I right?" she asked as she sat down next to her, trying to soothe her. Casey ignored the question and continued to bawl. Emily looked up to see Sam and Derek. Derek had a confused expression as well as Sam. She patted the spot next to her for Sam to sit down. And she pointed to Derek to comfort Casey.

Derek walked over to Casey and sat down next to her. He reached over and carried Casey and settled her on his lap. She knew instantly that it was Derek and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Talk to me Case," Derek urged as he saw Emily trying to calm down, with Sam trying to also calm Emily down.

"Hhhe- he's here," was all she got out as more tears came tumbling down her beautiful face.

"Who's here," Derek asked dumbfounded.

"J…ja…Jacob" she choked out and he stiffened up instantly.

"WHAT?!" he roared as looked at her. Sam and Emily were just as mad as Derek was. Casey told Emily and Sam one night after a fight with Derek. They then understood why she was, the way she was.

"What happened," Derek asked as he rubbed her back. It took Casey a couple of minutes to be able to speak.

"I was getting ready for school, and then I heard the doorbell, and I thought it was Em coming to pick me up, so I continued to get dress. All of a sudden, Lizzie came running in the room. She said Jacob was downstairs, and that couldn't be right, since he was in jail. My mom doesn't know anything that happened in my past. Only that he and I broke up. Anyways, so I couldn't think right, Lizzie was trying to explain what was happening when my mom came in the room, telling me he's downstairs and to go downstairs and say hi. I didn't want to and tried to make an excuse, but she wouldn't let me," she sobbed out as she tried wiping her face. Derek continued to rub her back, while in his mind, he wanted to find Jacob, kill him, bring him back to life somehow, and then kill him again. Sam and Emily had similar thoughts as they waited for her to continue.

"So when I went downstairs he went up to me and tried to hug me, but I pushed away asking what he was doing here, and that I didn't want to see him, ever again. And he just said he still loved me, and he apologizes for everything, so then he tried kissing me, but I slapped him. He still was the same. He pushed me against the wall, and started kissing me. Sorry Derek, but anyways, I tried pushing off, and then he tried to come onto me again, when Lizzie saw this and yelled mom to come down and help with breakfast, and Jacob just glared at Liz for spoiling his fun. I thanked Liz with a nod when I heard Emily ring the doorbell. And my mom said to be home early, since Jacob was staying for dinner. So I definitely don't want to go home, but I don't have a choice. I was crying in the car while Emily tried to figure out what was happening, but all I said was Jacob, and she understood cause she saw the guy also. Because when I was trying to get out of the house, he came out the house and said 'Case baby, we'll talk about it later. I love you.'" She finished as she looked down at her shoes.

Derek's jaw was tightened, and his eyes were fierce. His hand was in a tight fist, that his knuckles were turning white.

"I'm going to kill him," he swore.

"And I'm helping," Sam put in looking just as mad as Derek. "Nobody hurts my baby sister."

"I appreciate what you guys want to do, but I don't think that's going to help. What am I going to do? I got to be home tonight for dinner with Satan," she said as she wiped a couple of more tears.

"You're definitely not going home tonight," Derek yelled. Casey looked at him like he was stupid.

"Oh, really, and what am I going to tell me mom? That I'm sleeping over? I tried that while we were in the car, she won't budge. I have to go tonight, and I don't like it," she yelled back.

"How about Derek, Sam, and I all go to dinner with us. You invite us, and Derek and Sam will get Jacob away from you. I will try to keep your mom distracted most of the time and help you out," Emily suggested as she reached for Casey's hand. "He won't hurt you anymore, because you got friends who won't let him." She moved from Sam and Casey did the same to hug Emily.

"Thanks Em, you the best," she whispered.

"Always," Emily whispered back. Casey let go of her and moved back into Derek.

"Okay, you guys can come, but you got to keep it low key. My mom doesn't know any history from us except that I went out with him and that we were serious," Casey said as the other three heads nodded.

"Alright, fine. Meet me at my locker after school, then we'll walk to my place." She said as she got up but Derek pulled her back down.

"You're going to class? It started ten minutes ago. Let's miss the class and go to the next," He suggested.

"Fine, but only one class we missing." She said. "But let's not stay here, I don't want to be here right now."

They all stood up and stared at each other, not knowing where exactly they wanted to go.

"How about the park a couple of blocks away from here. We have long block anyways, might as well spend the time at the park." Sam suggested and all nodded.

They got into Sam's car and drove to the park in silence. When they got to the park, Emily and Sam thought they'd give Casey and Derek some chance to speak, so they walked towards the slide.

Casey and Derek walked towards the picnic table, and Derek sat on top of the table, and Casey sat in between his legs. He reached for her hands and entwined it together.

"It's going to be okay, you know that right?" Derek asked as he put his head between her neck and shoulder.

"I want to believe it, but I'll see it when I believe it," Casey said sadly.

"Case, have I ever let anything happen to you these past months?" Derek asked.

She sighed and turned her head towards him, "No."

"Do you think I'd let anything happen to you?"

"No," Casey said seeing Derek move towards her. She did the same.

"So don't worry, I will be there for you. And Sam will be there to help," Derek assured her.

"Promise? Promise you won't let him hurt me?" She asked tears starting to form in her eyes. Derek reached and caressed her cheek.

He leaned in with only inches away from her lips.

"Always." And with that he smashed his lips with hers. She put her arms around his neck and opened her mouth, as he put his tongue in her mouth and dominated it.

They continued for a couple of minutes till they had to move away for air. They had their foreheads together, with their eyes close.

"Case?" Derek called out nervously.

"MMM?" she responded with her eyes still closed. Her body was aching for him, just the way his body was doing the same.

"I… I lo-," he tried to speak but was too nervous. He took a deep breath. "I love you Case, and I know you may not have the same feelings as I do to you, but I can't keep my feelings in and I want you to know you're not like other girls. You're beautiful, you're smart, and you don't take anything-,"

"You, know you talk way too much," Casey cut him off and then gave a peck on his lips. "I love you too."

Derek couldn't believe what she just said. _She loves me back._ He smiled a true big happy smile, and not his usual trademark smirk.

"I love you Case, I'm never letting you go," He said looking into her eyes.

"Promise?" She asked smiling.

"I promise."


	8. Dinner

**Chapter Eight: Dinner.**

The bell rand signaling that it was the end of the day. All through the day, Casey was feeling nervous, scared, yet content with happiness.

She felt nervous because she didn't think having Sam, Emily, and especially Derek to be there at the dinner that night. What would Jacob do? What would Sam and Derek would do. She tried to shake it off the whole day, but nothing worked.

She felt scared because she had to see Jacob again. She couldn't believe he was out of jail. _Fucking rich ass_, she thought to herself as she got up from her desk, picked up her bag and began walking out of her room. Jacob was suppose to be in jail for a couple of more years, but he got out on bail from his father. And he had the guts to look for Casey. She was scared of what he was capable of now. She was scared that he'd attack her again, or do worse.

Despite feeling down about the whole Jacob subject, she still felt happy. Happy because she finally confessed her feelings for Derek. She smiled when she saw him from across the hall talking to Sam. He always knew how to make her laugh, or he's do something funny to see her crack a smile. Derek was the first guy she felt she could trust in almost two years. He helped her through many obstacles these past months. From being able to be comfortable with him, to trusting others. The more and more she was around Derek, the more and more she was going back to her old self. Around him, she felt truly loved. _Never thought I'd fall in love with Derek Venturi._

As she opened her locker and put some books in, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello there love," she knew that voice and instantly smiled leaning back against his chest.

"Hey there sap," she joked and turned around to look at a hurt Derek.

"Way to be mean, jerk. I was trying to be nice, and you ruin the moment," Derek said pouting.

Casey giggled and kissed Derek on the lips, "Aw you know I'm just kidding with you. Did I ever tell you, you look mighty cute when you pout?"

Derek smirked and nuzzled his head against her neck, "Yeah, you've told me that before." he moved his head back up and attached his lips towards hers, pushing her again the lockers, begging for entrance to her mouth. She instantly opened her mouth, and they explored each other's mouths till they heard someone clear their throats.

"You know we could come back another time," Sam joked, making Casey turn beet red. Derek looked at Casey and laughed.

"You look sexy when you blush," he whispered in her ears, making her turn more red.

"So are we ready for this?" Emily asked, and Casey instantly let her smile fall. Derek of course noticed it and put his hands on her cheeks.

Casey wouldn't look in his eyes, and he sighed.

"Look at me Case," Derek begged, but she stubbornly shook her head, "Case please," Derek begged again. Casey made a loud sigh and let her eyes look up into his brown eyes.

"I promise, and I'll make sure I'll keep it, that you're safe. He won't hurt you again," Derek swore. Casey only nodded.

"Case, you got me and Derek there at the dinner tonight. Don't worry. If he tries anything, we'll definitely put him in place, right D?" Sam said getting a nod from Derek, and Casey and Emily smacked them on the chest.

"Ow, what was that for?" both boys asked rubbing their chests.

"Derek, Sam, promise me you won't fight him. I'm not about to let my mom ban you from my home because you fight him," Casey warned. "I mean what if you guys get hurt?"

"We won't Case, stop worrying about us. You're safe. And we won't punch. But if he lays a hand on you, I'm killing that asshole." Derek said in a serious tone making Casey chills.

"Me too." Sam promised as he kissed Emily's head.

"Call your brother up and ask him if he's coming too, because I'm sure Liz would think it's unfair I bring you, and then Ed doesn't go," Casey suggested as they began to walk out of the school, with Sam and Emily following her and Derek.

"Alright, let's go to my place till your mom calls. I don't want him near you," Derek warned, and Casey nodded. Derek and Casey stopped walking and Sam and Emily looked at them quizzically.

"Get the car ready, I got to speak to Casey real quick." Derek said and they couple nodded and walked away towards the car hand in hand.

Casey turned to Derek and was about to ask what he wanted, but his lips crashed onto hers, pushing her onto some car. They continued to kiss, till they were almost out of breath.

"So that's what you wanted to talk about, huh? Well that was fun," Casey joked, making Derek smirk. He moved closer towards her, and nibbled on her ear.

"I love you," he whispered making Casey close her eyes smiling.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even more closer, if it was even possible and whispered back, "I know you do."

She tried to run away, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the car again playfully, "Case," Derek said with a smile.

Casey rolled her eyes with a smile plastered on her face, "I love you too."

"Well who wouldn't, I am Derek Venturi after all," he joked, making her push him,

He grabbed her hand and entwined it together, as they began to walk towards the car.

"Finally," both Sam and Emily mumbled making Casey and Derek laugh.

Casey sat in the back with Derek. Derek pulled Casey and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before the even started, Sam turned around towards them.

"Alright, you two. Be good. I don't want to be seeing in the mirror you two sucking faces. If I can't do it, you can't," Sam warned in a joking way and then turned around again and started driving, grabbing Emily's hand.

"Yes dad," Derek mumbled.

"I heard that," Sam said making Casey and Emily laugh.

The car ride was quiet, but it was a comfortable quiet. Casey and Derek were just staring at each other's hands that were entwined together. The only thing that was passing through their minds were, _I'm so in love_.

When they got to Derek's place, they got out of the car and the two pairs walked towards the front door. Casey was looking around the block, making sure to see if Jacob was there or wasn't. Derek noticed this after he opened the door, and reached for her hand. She looked u pat him and he squeezed her hand.

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking straight in his eyes.

"Yes," she said instantly.

"Then don't worry," he said kissing her forehead and saw Sam and Emily walk into the house, and then come out quickly.

"You guys, you're little ones are in the living room again," Emily said laughing. Casey and Derek rolled their eyes and walked in to find Edwin and Lizzie snuggled up, Lizzie's eyes closed while Edwin was nibbling on her neck.

"Aye, how about a couple of minute of not cup caking, huh? I swear you both do it more then us," Derek said shaking his head.

Lizzie looked up at them and went to Casey and hugged her. Edwin also went to Casey and hugged her after Lizzie.

"I'm sorry this is all happening to you Case, Liz told me. Sorry if I wasn't suppose to know." Edwin said letting go of Casey.

Casey just get a crooked smile, "It's fine that you know, and thanks for caring. Did you want to go to dinner with us tonight and see him? Derek, Sam and Em are coming, I'm sure if he tries anything, you'd want to do something with them, aren't I right?" Casey asked and Edwin nodded his head vigorously. Casey only laughed.

"Case, are you okay now?" Lizzie asked concerned over her older sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."Casey said Derek grabbed her hand and walked upstairs. Sam and Emily stayed with Casey and Derek were in Derek's room the whole afternoon waiting for Nora to call when Casey's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Case."

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Derek looked at her confused and Casey mouthed out 'Mom'

"Hey I was just calling you to tell you Jacob's here now, and you and Liz need to come over now," after Nora said that, her body instantly stiffened. Derek saw this and went over towards her and sat down on the chair and pulled her down to him wrapping her arms around her, saying sweet things in her ear, making Casey calm down.

"Uh, okay mom. Um, Liz and I invited a couple of friends to dinner is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, who are they though?" she asked suspiciously.

"Derek, Edwin, Sam, Edwin, and Emily. Don't worry I told them all to behave. We'll be over in a couple of minutes." Casey said and hung up the phone and began pacing.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I can't do this. I can't see him again. I'll break down, and he'll see I'm weak. Why did I have to say yes to him in the first-" Casey babbled, till Emily shushed her up.

"Case, don't even trip, we got it all covered. Let's go downstairs and grab Liz and Ed and let's go, I'm getting hungry." Emily said trying to lightened up the mood, which worked.

They walked downstairs to find Edwin and Lizzie watching television.

Casey spoke up saying, "Liz, Ed let's go over to my place, devil's here."

Lizzie ran towards Casey, "Please, don't go back the way you were, because he's around? Promise me? You're finally happy with Derek and I see the way you glow when you're around him. So please Case, don't let Jay mess with your mind. And this time if he touches you, let me kill him," Lizzie said as she watch Casey's eyes tear up.

"I love you baby sis."

"Love you too," Lizzie said as they hugged, while everyone else watched. Derek felt like he just fell in love again. To hear what an impact he's been to Casey made him feel good.

"Come on, let's go," Derek said reached for her hand and pulling her out of the door. "Everything will be fine, okay?"

Casey didn't answer and as they reached her front door, she turn towards him and bent her head forward that way their foreheads were together. "I believe you," she said answering his question from earlier.

Lizzie opened the door, leading everyone in, with Casey and Derek at the end closing the door.

"Mom where are you?" Lizzie asked, not even calling out Jacob's name.

"In the kitchen!" her mom yelled as she and Casey walked the kitchen, while Edwin, Sam, Emily, and Derek sat on the couch in the living room.

"Hey mom," Lizzie said.

"Hey mo..." Casey trailed off as she saw Jacob sitting on a chair near the island looking at her. He looked the same from the last time they saw each other almost two years ago. He still had the spiky reddish hair he had back then. He wore a black un buttoned dress up top and baggy jeans. To her she wanted to leave the house and run away, but she kept strong. Lizzie saw her fidget, and went over to Casey and pulled her.

"Uh mom, we're going to the living room, the others are in there." Lizzie said making an excuse to get away. She watched as Jacob continued to stare at Casey and her outfit.

Casey wore a gray and white v-neck sweater with a hoodie, and a denim mini skirt. Casey saw that he was staring at her tanned legs, and felt disgusted.

"Mom we'll be in the living room. Call when it's time to eat," Casey said as Lizzie and her began to walk away, but her mom stopped them.

"Bring Jacob with you, and introduce him to your friends. Don't be mean to him Case, just because he's your ex," their mom said scolding Casey.

_Only if you knew_, Casey thought as she looked at Jacob who was now smiling. She glared at him and walked into the living room looking mad. Derek looked at her making a face that meant, '_what's wrong_', but the only response he got was her shaking her head. He saw another figure that looked like Lizzie and then another figure. It was a male figure and Edwin, Sam and him stood up, Derek was the same height at him, and Casey thought Derek was much better looking than Jacob was.

Casey stood as far as she could from Jacob, as he tried to walk closer to her.

"Uh... Jacob, this is Emily, Sam, Edwin, and Derek," Casey said pointing at each one "Guys this is Jacob."

"Nice to meet you all," Jacob said nicely, but no one said anything back to him. They all just glared at him. Jacob looked at Casey intently and sat down on the chair, while Casey sat on the floor with Lizzie and Edwin. She sat in between Derek's legs, making Jacob steam. Derek just received a glare when he smirked.

"So you Case's ex?" Derek said.

"Yeah, we were in love," Jacob said, "Weren't we Case?"

Casey just looked away. Derek stood up and walked towards Jacob.

"Let's get this straight alright? Come near her, and you'll be three feet underneath the ground. Touch her, or hurt her, I'll hunt you down. Got it?" Derek said, Jacob just smirked at him. Derek felt like punching him then and there, but he promised Casey, so he didn't.

"Crystal clear," Jacob said.

"Dinner's ready." with that, everyone got up and went into the living room to eat.

Dinner was quiet. All the boys were glaring at Jacob, and Jacob small talked with Nora.

"Nora, is it okay if I speak to Casey alone for a minute?" Jacob asked sweetly.

Casey tensed up and reached for Derek hand underneath the table. Derek glared at Jacob and Jacob smirked.

"Don't go," Derek whispered.

"Sure Jacob. Casey go with Jacob outside to talk."

"Mom, what about my friends?" she tried to make excuses.

"Don't worry, it'll be a minute honey," Nora said as she picked up the dishes.

"Go into the living room right when I leave. Bring Sam with you, and look through the window, don't let it look to noticeable," Casey mumbled as she walked towards the front door. She looked back at Derek and Derek nodded. She opened the front door, and Jacob closed it.

"So how are you Case?"

"Quit with the small talk Jay. What do you want? Better yet, what the hell are you doing here?" Casey said angrily.

"I came to get you back. I miss you," Jacob said walking towards Casey, but Casey pushed him away.

"Don't fucking touch me. You expect me to come back to you? You must be real stupid to think I'd come back to an abusive jerk like you. You see these scars?" Casey asked as she rolled up her top to show scars on her stomach and arms, "You did this to me. You hurt me. you said you love me, but you'd rather hurt me. I don't know why the hell I even stayed with you. It all was just hell." she spat out as she saw anger written over his face.

He pushed her against the wall and pushed his body against hers. "You think you and that pathetic little boyfriend and his friends can take me on? You belong to **me** and I'll have you, and only me." he started to put his arms on her, but he pushed him off and tried to run into the house, but he pulled her arm, "You know what I'm capable of, and if you don't want you're precious lover to get hurt, I suggest you to tell him to back the fuck off."

What he said made Casey snapped. With all her might, she slapped him. He looked at her, and was about to hit her, when Sam came out and grabbed her, while Derek began punching Jacob.

Sam passed Casey to Emily to get Derek off Jacob. After a couple of more punches to Jacob, Sam successfully got Derek to stop. Jacob stood up and gave death glares to everyone. His eyes landed on Casey.

"This ain't over Case, you better tell your baby boy my message. I'll see you soon honey," he said and with that walked away and into his car speeding down the quiet street. All of them just stood there while Casey fell on her knees crying.

**A/N:** Well I hope you guys like it. Work on this at three and four in the morning. I couldn't sleep: well kk. R&R please.

Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot!


	9. The truth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Life with Derek. Enjoy the chapter ;D

**Chapter Nine: The truth.**

Casey was on the floor sobbing as Derek ran towards her and dropped to the ground next to her. Sam looked out if Jacob was coming back, while Emily looked through the front door to check if Nora noticed anything happening. Apparently she didn't, since she didn't come out with the accusations.

Derek wrapped his arms around Casey as she cried harder. "Case, everything's fine, you're going to be safe," he assured her.

But Casey wasn't listening to anything of the soothing words that Derek was saying. As much as she wanted to believe it, everything was coming back. The aggressions, the threats, and in a matter of time, everything from her past will come back, and be much worse than before. And she didn't know if she could take it this time. She tried to move away from Derek's grasp, but he wouldn't budge. She continued to try and move away, but Derek was too strong.

"Casey, stop fighting, we're not going to let you get hurt. He's not coming anywhere close near you." Derek promised as he looked he began to carry her.

"Derek, put me down," she insisted, but he wouldn't.

Derek turned towards Sam, "Sam, go to Nora and tell her that Casey will be coming over for a while, since us four have a project to work on. Emily call your parents and say the same, as well as you Sam. We're going to figure out what exactly to do." He said and with that carried Casey across the lawn towards his house. His dad was still at work, so he carried Casey up the stairs. She just continued to cry in his shirt.

He set her down on his bed as he continued to rub her back, while he waited for Sam and Emily to come into the room. After a couple minutes of waiting, Casey calmed down a little bit, and looked up into Derek's brown sorrow eyes. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her, thought she knew exactly what Jacob was capable of, and didn't want anything to happen to Derek.

Derek saw a broken Casey in her blue teary eyes. He swiped away all the tears, and leaned down and kissed her lips softly. _I'll keep you safe. He won't be coming near you anytime soon._ He caressed her cheek, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't believe someone so sweet, so beautiful, could fall in love with a player like himself. And he couldn't believe that he, of all people, finally feels settled and in love with a girl. She felt like she could be in his arms for so long. They felt like they were in paradise when they held each other. Derek licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Casey eagerly opened her mouth as his tongue invaded her mouth, and her tongue doing the same.

After a few minutes, they began to lose oxygen and felt light headed, that they had to move away from each other's lips and put their foreheads together.

"Casey," Derek breathed out.

"Yeah," she said trying to breathe.

"I love you. Never doubt that."

"I love you too. Never forget it." Casey said with her eyes still closed. Derek kissed both her eye lids and then her lips.

"You know you're the only one I said I love." Derek admitted entwining their hands together.

"Jacob told me he loved me when we were dating, and I knew it felt wrong to say I love you without feeling the same way. That's also the reason why the beating all happened, because I didn't love him," Casey admitted. "And I'm glad that I didn't love him, because you're the only one I said I love, and never forget it."

Derek felt his body melt. He kissed her forehead as she put her head on his chest. "Everything's going to be okay." He said as Sam and Emily came into the room. Sam shut the door and looked, and then walked towards Emily and sat down on the seat, while Emily sat on his lap.

"Okay so Emily and I told our parents we were working on a project and will be for a while so don't wait up." Sam said and Derek nodded.

"I'm going to kill this guy. What the hell did he think he was doing when he attacked Casey, in front of her own house. Seriously, how stupid can you be?" Sam said balling his fists. Derek nodded and agreed.

"I want him alone after, and make him feel what he's done to Casey." Derek said letting his anger take over. Casey rubbed his arm with her free hand and kissed his cheek to calm him down.

"Look, I know you guys want to kill Jacob, but there's stuff you need to know. His dad is basically a rich guy. He gets whatever he wants, and gets away with whatever he does. His dad would side with him if he went to the cops about you trying anything on him." Casey explained and got cut off from Derek.

"What a pussy. Who goes to the cops just because of a fight. Didn't you go to the cops when he tried anything back then?" Derek asked turning towards Casey.

"Yeah, but he still got out of it cause his dad is rich," Casey said. Everyone fell in silence as they tried to make a plan to help Casey out.

"I… think, that maybe you should tell your mom," Emily suggested.

Casey instantly shook her head.

"No."

"Case," Derek tried to reason, but Casey cut him off instantly.

"No, okay? She's been through enough!" She yelled trying to get out of Derek's grasped, but Derek was just too strong.

"Casey, why won't you just tell your mom? She'll understand," Derek asked obviously confused.

"Come on Case, you know if you tell her, she'll be able to help," Sam put in.

"Yeah Casey, I know it's scary, but you need to tell her," Emily said also siding with her boyfriend and her boyfriend's best friend.

Casey just sat in Derek's arms and just snapped she moved from Derek's grasp.

"Look I don't want to be a disappointment to her. I've done real stupid things in my past, and if I come to her again for this, it'll crush her. Just like everything I've done," Casey explained sadly.

"Case, do you want your mom to lose you?" Derek asked, and Casey shook her head without any hesitation and Derek nodded. "Then you got to tell her everything that's happened. I know you don't want to, but you need to understand. If you keep putting up with this guy, he won't ever stop. He'll do anything even if it means death. He doesn't care about hurting anyone anyways, and you really should tell your mom. Think about her, and how she'd feel about this."

Casey thought about this, and then shook her head. "No, I can't. I just… can't."

"Come on Casey, do you like to lie to your mom?" Casey shook her head sniffling. Derek kissed her temples. "Well telling her you're okay everyday just gets to you, right? Telling her nothing is wrong gets to you, right?"

Casey sadly nodded to Derek's tactics. "Please, do this for me. If not for me, then for your mom and baby sister's sake, to tell her, everything. It'll help on the long run."

"Casey stared into Derek's pleading eyes, and then at Sam and Emily. These were the ones who truly cared about her. They were there to protect and save her from Jacob. She knew then and there, she wasn't alone in this mess.

She finally nodded, "Alright."

All of them sighed in relief. "Sam, Em, go to Casey's house now. We're going to tell her now. And no excuses Case," Derek said sternly and Casey nodded.

Sam and Emily left the room, and as Casey was trying to leave, Derek closed the door and pushed her against the door and smashed his lips against hers.

He parted and looked into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," Casey said and kissed his lips softly and walked out his room and into her house to find Nora sitting on the sofa with Sam and Emily.

"M-mom," Casey stuttered looked at Derek. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her arm. "W-we need to talk."

"Honey, what's wrong…" Nora asked, instantly knowing that there was something wasn't right, from her red eyes and puffy nose.

As Casey told her story, Nora couldn't believe Jacob could do such a thing.

"I can't believe I let him come into our home," Nora said tearing up as she went to her daughter and hugged her.

"Mom, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know." Casey explained as she hugged her mom tightly. After a moment, Nora let go.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

Casey sighed, "Because I didn't want to disappoint you anymore. I've done a lot of stupid this in Toronto and if I told you about this, I thought you'd think I'm more of a screw up than I was there." Casey said looking down at her lap.

"You were never a disappointment. You may have chosen to make wrong decisions, but you were never a bad daughter. Even if you were bad in Toronto, you've grown and developed into a young woman. And don't ever hesitate to come to me with news like these. That's why I'm here. To protect you and help you through the bad times." Nora explained as she wiped away Casey's tears.

She turned towards Casey's friends. "Thank you three so much. You don't know how much I'm grateful for Casey to have protective friends like you."

The three teenagers smiled and nodded. "We're not going to let anything bad happened to Casey Ms. McDonald." Sam said, with Emily and Derek nodding in agreement.

"Thanks. Well I'm going to call the police tomorrow and your father." Nora said, and Casey looked up with wide eyes, "He needs to know. He'll do well also since he's a great lawyer."

Casey sighed and nodded. Nora kissed her head and began to walk away, but stopped and looked at her daughter. "Don't worry honey. He's not going to hurt you. Any of you at that matter," she swore and walked away.

It was past midnight by now and Casey was exhausted.

"You guys can crash here since it's late. Just tell your mom Em that you're staying at my place, and Sam, you're staying at Derek's. We don't' have class tomorrow anyways, so it should be fine." Casey suggested and all three heads nodded.

So now, the gang was in the living room watching movies. Casey and Derek were snuggled up on the couch, while Emily and Sam were the doing the same on the floor in front of them.

Casey thought about everything that happened that day.

She woke up to find her ex-boyfriend at her home. She went to school like a mess and Derek still thought she was beautiful. Derek and she finally confessed that they love each other. And then coming home for dinner and being attacked afterwards. And then crying in Derek's arms and finally telling Nora everything about Jacob. Even though she basically went through hell that day, she still felt happy, because of Derek. He keeps her going, and it felt good to feel loved from someone other than family after what she's gone through.

Derek looked down at her and whispered in her ear. "Penny for your thoughts?" he joked making Casey smile.

"You're the only one I could think who can make me smile at a time like this."

"Don't sweat it. Don't worry about it, it makes you look paranoid and I don't like it." Derek complained entwining their hands together.

"And how exactly do you want me to look like?" Casey asked looking at him with a eyebrow raised.

"I like seeing you relaxed. I like seeing you smile. I miss your real smile," Derek commented kissing her blushing cheek. "Are you going to be fine?"

Casey thought about it, sighed and looked down, "Eventually. Once I know he can't come near me, and then yes, I'll be fine."

"I'll make sure he won't come near," Derek mumbled and kissed her temples as she drifted off to sleep.

No one knew someone was watching them from the window.

**A/N:** Three A.M work. Hopefully it's good. Me tired and I'm sleeping now xD

R&R though please! Tell me what you think.


	10. Game over

**Chapter Ten: Game over.**

Casey woke up to the smell of bacon. She opened her eyes and saw that Sam and Emily were still asleep, with Emily in Sam's arms. She saw a note on the coffee table and reached for it seeing her mother's handwriting.

_Hey honey, work called in saying that I had to come in. I'll be back in the evening so I'll bring dinner. Be careful and I love you. Oh, and you and Derek better not get to cozy(:_

_Love, mom._

She laughed at her mother's note and threw it back onto the table. She tried to get up bet felt a pair of arms secured around her waist. She had her back against something hard, so she turned to see a Derek in a blissful slumber.

Casey smiled at how cute he looked when he slept. She gave him a small peck and whispered in his ear, "Derek."

Derek stirred a little bit and pulled Casey closer towards him nuzzling his faces into her neck. Casey giggled and whispered his name again a little bit louder. He pulled her again burying his face closer towards her neck. Finally after a couple of minutes of Casey biting on his ear, he opened his eyes.

"Nice way to wake up," he said smiling widely.

Casey smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, you would. Come on, Liz probably made food." Derek shook his head and pulled her closer making Casey laugh, "Come on, please?" Casey whined kissing his neck. He groaned in response/

"Alright, alright I'm up," he said letting go of her waist.

She stood up and stretched while Derek watched her body. She felt his eyes on her and began walking, "Stop staring at my ass Derek," she warned and Derek laughed.

"Who say's I'm staring at your ass?" he asked, trying to play it out. She turned making a face that said 'you're kidding right?' and he put his hand up, "alright so I was, sorry." He purred making her roll her eyes and walk into the kitchen.

Derek looked at his best friend who was sleeping with his girlfriend. He took a pillow off the sofa and threw it at Sam's head. Sam instantly woke up.

"Dude, what the hell?" He grumbled, making Emily wake up.

"Rise and shine sweethearts, breakfast ready." And with that Emily, Sam, and Derek walked into the kitchen to find Lizzie looking angry at Casey, while Casey was on the ground laughing so hard that her face was turning red.

"Knock it off Case! It's not that funny," Lizzie complained pushing Casey down as she tried to stand up. Casey just laughed harder as she rolled on the floor. Sam, Emily, and Derek just watched as the Lizzie sat on the island huffing, while Casey stood up from the floor with giggles escaping from her mouth.

"Mind telling us what happened," Emily asked as she walked over towards Casey.

"Liz got caught smooching with Edwin by my mom," Casey said laughing all over again. The others laughed as Lizzie shot evil glares at all of them. They instantly quieted except Casey.

Casey stopped after a while and hugged her little sister. "You know I love you sis, it's just funny, you got to admit."

"Ha ha, no! You know how embarrassing that was? Edwin looked like he was about to faint" she exclaimed as they all began to eat.

"It's not like she was mad or anything like that, she laughed too, did she not?"

"Still though, it's not fun to kiss your boyfriend in front of you mother. What if you and Derek were kissing and mom came in?" Lizzie questioned.

"I wouldn't kiss in the house though," Casey countered. "I told you to kiss on your own time… and where no one can see. Not in the kitchen, and out in the open."

"Whatever you know you'd be just as embarrassed as I was," Lizzie commented as she walked away up the stairs.

The teenagers continued to eat and then heard the doorbell ring.

"Wonder if that's Edwin to smooch a little bit more," Casey joked as she walked towards the front and opened it to see Jacob.

She shoved the door close, but he put his foot in the way that way the door wouldn't close fully.

"Leave." She said. Her voice was low and angry.

"Tsk, tsk, Casey. I thought you knew better." Jacob said shaking his head, "Did you tell your friend you're in love with me?"

"I never loved you. Remember that." Casey shot out. Jacob's jaw clenched as he stalked towards Casey. Casey back away.

"Der-" she yelled as Jacob put his hand over her mouth to quiet her down.

"Shouldn't have done that _sweetheart_," Jacob whispered in her ear.

"Case what's wrong…" he asked as he rushed out to find Casey being held up by Jacob. His blood in him began to boil, "What the hell are you doing here?! Let her go!" Derek yelled, making Sam rush out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Jacob drew out a knife and put it against Casey's neck. Casey's eyes went wide, as Sam's and Derek's eyes also went wide in disbelief.

"Jacob! What are you doing!" Casey yelled as she tried to move away from his grasp. He tightened his grip, making the knife continue to push up against her throat. "Jacob…"

"Keep moving, and you're neck will bleed," he spitted out. "Come near me, and she's gone," he warned towards Sam and Derek.

The two best friends stared at each other, and at the corner of Derek's eyes, he saw Lizzie at the top of the stairs looking down in horror. He then saw her disappear into her room, hopefully to call the police. _Stall,_ was all Derek was thinking as he stared at Casey. He saw fear in her eyes. He couldn't take what Jacob was doing to her.

"Jacob if you love her, then why are you doing this to her? Why are you putting at knife to her throat. If you love her you'd let her go." Derek said in a somewhat calm tone.

"She's mine. She won't be anyone's but mine." He growled. "I love her, and I wouldn't hurt her."

"If you won't hurt her, then why do you? Why did you hit her? If you cared so much about her, you wouldn't put a hand on her, especially a knife," Sam said walking to the side of him trying to get closer to him from behind.

"Keep moving and you'll see little Casey bleed," he warned.

"Jay. Let me go. If you love me, you'll let me go. Don't hurt me." Casey pleaded.

"I know you Casey. You're just going to go back to little Derek. But you know… no one can do it like me. He can't make you feel special like me." Jacob said kissing her neck.

Casey looked disgusted and grew angrier, as Derek looked like he was ready to kill him.

"Special?" Casey mocked. "You think you made me feel special? You made me feel like I wanted to die! You screwed me over. You hurt me so much. You hit me for no damn reason. Your jealousy and your bullshit is what got to you." She said. She knew she was pushing his buttons, but she couldn't help it. "And you don't know what what's good for me. You know who's good for me? Not you, so dream on. It's that man. Yeah, I may have not known him for so long, but he makes me feel good. And not some dirt you walk over on."

That's what pushed Jacob to cut her throat a little. She felt the pain on her throat as she put her hand up to her neck to feel blood coming out of her throat. "You stupid bitch I'm going-" he was cut off by Casey stomping on his foot. He loosened his grip on her neck, and she took the advantage to try to move away. He gripped on her arm, but then Derek tackled him, making him drop the knife. Sam ran to take the knife and reached for Casey.

"Case, are you okay?" he asked as he watched Derek get punched in the stomach.

"I'm… I'm fine, go help Derek." She said insisted but Sam watched as her throat continued to bleed. He took off his last layer of shirt, put it around Casey's neck and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

With Derek and Jacob. "You're going to fucking pay for all the shit you put Casey through," Derek said as he threw Jacob on the wall punching his face. Jacob pushed Derek and tackled him. He punched Derek square in the face. Derek shoved him off him and Jacob stood and pulled out a gun.

Derek stood up and looked at him with wide eyes. Jacob just smirked.

"What you going to do now, huh hot shot?" he asked as he pointed the gun at Derek. "You should have just left Casey when you were told to," he said.

When he was about to pull the trigger, Emily burst through the door with two policemen behind her.

"DROP THE GUN AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" They yelled at Jacob and Jacob sighed and dropped the gun and brought his hands behind his head. The tall African American officer pushed him against the wall and cuffed him, reading his rights.

Derek ran towards Sam, who still had his hand on Casey's necks that way the blood would stop. Sam's shirt was already filled with blood. He looked at Casey and she had tears running down her face.

"Casey, are you okay?" he asked as he began to put pressure, like Sam was doing. Casey just stared at him. He looked pained.

"Is it all over? Is it finally over?" she finally asked through her hiccups and tears.

Derek gave her a weak smile, as he nodded kissing her temples and stroked her hair. "Yeah, it's all over." He said in a soft voice.

He wrapped his arms around Casey's body as she cried. Lizzie ran from upstairs towards the teenagers. "Case, are you okay? I saw what was happening, and then ran into my room to call the cops, but Emily already had it going and told me to stay in my room." She said as she looked at Casey neck, with the shirt wrapped around her neck with blood on it, and began crying. "Oh my God…"

Casey pulled her sister towards her and hugged her. "I'm fine. Liz, don't cry I'm fine now. Everything's over." She said as she watched Jacob being cuffed away. "Game over Jacob." She whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. He took one last look of Casey and hung his head down.

The other officer came towards them. "Are you kids alright?" he asked as he looked at a bruised off Derek and a bleeding Casey.

"We're fine, but bruised up."

"I already called an ambulance, and they're coming now." The officer said. "And I'll be needing a statement from all of you later on. Come to the station later," he informed and the teens nodded.

Derek and Casey looked at each other. Sam, Emily, and Lizzie began to walk to the front seeing Jacob being shoved to the back of the police car.

"I love you Derek. Thank you."

"I'm yours, as you are mine," he responded as he kissed her forehead and carried her out towards the front and put her in the ambulance, him sitting next to her, holding her hand.

**A/N:** What'd you guys think? hopefully good! R&R everyone! thanks for all the Reviews!


End file.
